Geboren um zu leben
by gondolia
Summary: Lily Evans beste Freundin Marry MacDonald kehrt nach Jahren nach Hogwarts zurück um zu unterrichten. Doch sie ist nicht allein. Stammt ihre Tochter von Sirius,mit dem sie verlobt war? Warum flüchtete sie damals nach Frankreich? Was hat Snape damit zu tun?
1. Chapter 1

Story: Geboren um zu leben

Writer: Gondolia (lea)

Rechte: Nichts von der bekannten Harry Potter-Welt gehört mir, sonder J. K. Rowling, alle Rechte liegen bei ihr. Neue Charaktere, Handlungsorte und sonstiges Fremdartiges entsprangen meiner Fantasie

**_Bin immer für Anregungen und Vorschläge offen. Falls Fragen enstehen, bitte melden!!! Read&Rewrite_**

**_Liebe Grüße,_**

**_eure Gondolia (dieser Account beinhaltet zwei Autoren, welche der beiden ist oben angegeben)_**

**_;)_**

* * *

**Geboren um zu leben**

_Es fällt mir schwer, ohne dich zu leben, jeden Tag zu jeder Zeit einfach alles zu geben.  
Ich denk so oft zurück an das was war, an jedem so geliebten, vergangenen Tag.  
Ich stell mir vor das du zu mir stehst und jeden meiner Wege an meiner Seite gehst.  
Ich denke an so vieles seitdem du nicht mehr bist, denn du hast mir gezeigt wie wertvoll das Leben ist._

_Wir waren geboren um zu leben mit den Wundern jener Zeit, sich niemals zu vergessen bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
Wir waren geboren um zu leben für den einen Augenblick bei dem jeder von uns spürte wie wertvoll Leben ist._

_Es tut noch weh, wieder neuen Platz zu schaffen, mit gutem Gefühl, etwas Neues zu zu lassen.  
In diesem Augenblick bist du mir wieder nah wie am jeden so geliebten vergangenen Tag.  
Es ist mein Wunsch wieder Träume zu erlauben ohne Reue nach for'n in eine Zukunft zu schauen.  
Ich sehe einen Sinn seitdem du nicht mehr bist, den du hast mir gezeigt wie wertvoll mein Leben ist._

_Wir waren geboren um zu leben mit den Wundern jener Zeit, sich niemals zu vergessen bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
Wir waren geboren um zu leben für den einen Augenblick bei dem jeder von uns spürte wie wertvoll das Leben ist._

_**Unheilig**_

* * *

**1. September, 1971**

Der Stuhl knarzte, auf dem sie sich niederließ und machte ihr wieder wahr, dass eine riesige Masse von Menschen, bestehend aus Schülern und Lehrern, sie anstarrte. Ein abgenutzt aussehender Spitzhut wurde ihr aufgesetzt. Sie roch das Leder und sie spürte wie der Hut zum Leben erwachte. Krampfhaft hockte sie auf dem kleinen Schemel, hoffte, man würde sie in das richtige Haus stecken. Sie dachte an das, was ihr Severus erzählt hatte. Nach Ravenclaw kamen die Schlauen und Intelektuellen, nach Gryffindor die Tollkühnen, nach Slytherin die Listigen und Stolzen und nach Hufflepuff der Rest. Sie hoffte inständig, sie käme nicht in das letzte Haus. Und während sie darüber nach dachte, hörte sie eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf:

„Eine mugglestämmige kleine Hexe, da schau einer an. Nun, du bist mutig, das steht außer Frage. Eine gute Gryffindor. Allerdings bist du genauso klug, wenn nicht sogar noch klüger, du wärest eine fabelhafte Ravenclaw. Doch so sehr du auch gierig nach alles Neuem bist, so bist du auch beständig und liebevoll zu denen, die deine Liebe verdienen. Lily Evans, du magst es vielleicht besser in Ravenclaw haben, unter den Schlauen und Ehrgeizigen, die es oft bis weit in das Ministerium schaffen, doch ich denke, der steinigere Weg, der unter den stolzen und mutigen Gryffindors, ist der Bessere für dich. Und deshalb, stecke ich dich nach…Gryffindor." Sobald er das Haus verkündet hatte, brach Jubel unter den Gryffindors aus und Lily hüpfte glücklich von dem Schemel hinunter und lief zu ihrem Haustisch.

Nach einiger Zeit folgte ein weiteres Mädchen, Lily konnte es von ihrem Platz aus sehen. Die Professorin rief es als „Mary MacDonald" auf und es folgte prompt ihrer Stimme. Es hatte Ebenholz farbene Haare und einen blassen Teint, es wirkte mit ihren rosigen Lippen wie Schneewittchen. Das Mädchen setzte sich gelassen auf den Schemel, so als hätte es das schon hundertmal gemacht und schloss die Augen:

„Da sieh einer an, noch eine MacDonald und das innerhalb von drei Jahren. Ebenso wie bei deinem Bruder, sehe ich einen Hang zum Zynismus in dir. Du bist dir deiner Selbst sicher, oh ja! Du nimmst kein Blatt vor den Mund, bist aber trotzdem liebevoll und zu wahrer Freundschaft fähig. Du würdest sogar so weit gehen, dich selbst zu opfern, ein mutiges junges Mädchen, oh ja. Du bist klug, doch deine charakterlichen Stärken überragen dies. Ich stecke dich nach…Gryffindor." Tosender Beifall ging in der Halle nieder. Das Mädchen, das Schneewittchen ähnlich sah, hüpfte vom hölzernen Podest hinunter und setzte sich Lily gegenüber. Wobei es einen älteren Jungen nicht weit von ihr entfernt, begrüßte.

Endlich, fast nach einer Ewigkeit, hörte Lily den Namen „Severus Snape" durch die Halle hallen. Sie lächelte dem schüchternem Schwarzhaarigem zu und wünschte instinktiv, er würde ebenso nach Gryffindor geschickt:

„Severus Snape, ein ausdruckstarker Name. Du trägst ihn mit Stolz in deinem Herzen. Du bist listig, schlau und hast den Hang zum Sarkasmus. Außerdem sehe ich ein Interesse in dunklen Künsten. Du bist deinen Freunden treu ergeben und würdest alles für sie tun. Slytherin würde dir zu Größe helfen, doch Ravenclaw zu Klugheit. Nur wo stecke ich dich hin?" Es entstand eine Pause, in der der Junge schwer schluckte. „Ich weiß…Slytherin."

Lily beobachtete wie Severus zu seinem Platz eilte. Sie war traurig darüber, dass sie beide nicht im gleichen Haus waren. Sie hatten sich beide so darauf gefreut. Betrübt blickte sie auf ihren Teller und bekam gerade noch mit wie die Platten vor sich, sich automatisch füllten.

**13. Februar, 1972**

Die Tür wurde ruckartig aufgerissen und Lily stürmte in den Mädchenschlafsaal der 1. Klässler. Sie setzte sich weinend auf ihr Bett und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Kissen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie immer noch den Brief von Petunia, den Brief, der ihr gezeigt hatte wie abgrundtief ihre Schwester sie zu hassen schien. Sie begann bitter zu schluchzen und zitterte stark.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie jemand sie in seine Arme bugsierte und ihr mit einer Hand vorsichtig über den Rücken streichelte. „Hey, Lily! Warum weinst du denn? Was ist passiert?" Lily hob ihren Kopf und bekam große Augen. Sie lag in Mary MacDonalds Armen, die sie vorsichtig streichelte und ihre Tränen wegwischte. Im Laufe der letzten Monate hatte sie nicht viel mit Mary gemacht. Sie traf sich immer mit James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Und Lily konnte die ersten Beiden nicht ausstehen. Sie waren arrogant, stolz und total anmaßend. Außerdem war es zu ihrem neuen Hobby geworden, Severus zu verfolgen und ihn zu hänseln. Doch nun lag sie in Marys Armen, obwohl sie mit ihr noch keine fünf Worte gewechselt hatte und ließ sich von ihr trösten.

Lily unterdrückte einen Schluchzer und reichte Mary den Brief Petunias. Diese las ihn und als sie ihn beendet hatte, drückte sie Lily fest an sich. Diese schluchzte los: „Sie…sie hat mich einfach…abgeschrieben. Sie…sie will mich nie, nie wieder sehen." Sie drückte sich ganz fest an Marys dünnen Körper. „Ich wünschte, dass…dass wäre alles nicht passiert." Ihre Mitschülerin wiegte sie leise hin und her.

„Hey, Lily, Süße, sie wird sich wieder beruhigen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Sie kann dich gar nicht nie wieder sehen wollen. Dafür bist du doch viel zu nett. Außerdem ist sie deine Schwester. Und sie ist einfach nur eifersüchtig." Lily schluchzte wieder. „Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen wird sie sich dafür entschuldigt haben." Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du, du kennst Petunia nicht. Sie wird mich von nun an ignorieren. Sie sagt, ich sei…ich sei eine Missgeburt." Sie schluchzte erneut, zutiefst gekränkt von dieser Beleidigung. Doch plötzlich stockte sie, denn Mary begann laut zu lachen.

„Hör mal Lily, wenn du das wärst, wäre ich auch ein Missgeburt und alle um dich herum. Es fällt mir schwer, Professor Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall als Missgeburten zu bezeichnen." Sie blickte Lily mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck an und kniff ihr leicht in die Taille. Daraufhin begann diese leicht zu lächeln. Mary nahm ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und streichelte es leicht.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass ist leichter gesagt als getan, doch, vergiss diese Petunia doch einfach. Hier bist du genau richtig, Lily! Und wenn deine sogenannte Schwester meint, sie müsste dazwischen faseln, soll sie herkommen und es dir ins Gesicht sagen. Sie ist eine eifersüchtige kleine Lügnerin, wenn sie dich als Missgeburt geschimpft, hörst du! – Und jetzt sei nicht mehr traurig."

Lily nickte dankbar. Sie strahlte in Marys Gesicht und zum ersten Mal verstand sie, warum jeder in ihrer Stufe dieses Mädchen zu vergöttern schien. Mary hielt immer noch ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich bin immer für dich da, verstanden?", flüsterte sie. Doch es war keine Frage, es war eher ein Kommentar und Lily nickte langsam.

Und von diesem Tage an waren Lily und Mary unzertrennlich. Auch wenn Lily James und Sirius nicht mochte und Mary nicht sonderlich an Severus Freundschaft interessiert war, so bildete sich doch ein unzertrennliches Band zwischen ihnen. Und der Sprechende Hut behielt Recht- ihre Freundschaft sollte erst durch den Tod getrennt werden.

* * *

**_So????? Wie findet ihr es? Lohnt es sich, weiter zu schreiben? Ich freu mich auf eure Antworten!!! LG, gondolia :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

1. September 1997

Die Tochter zweier Legenden

Die große Halle erstrahlte im Licht hunderter Kerzen, die lange Schatten an die Wände warfen. Die Stimmung war trotz der schweren Zeiten fröhlich und ausgelassen. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger saßen schon am Gryffindortisch und warteten auf die Aufteilung der Erstklässler. Dieses Jahr war es nur eine kleine Anzahl von Neuankömmlingen und die Zeremonie neigte sich dem Ende zu, als Professor McGonagall vortrat und damit die restlichen Schüler zum Schweigen brachte.

„Schön, da jetzt alle Erstklässler auf ihre Häuser verteilt wurden, habe ich eine Neuigkeit zu machen. Dieses Jahr darf ich noch eine weitere Schülerin begrüßen, die die siebte Klasse besuchen wird. Sie ist von Beauxbatons zu uns gewechselt und ich bin erfreut euch Anne MacDonald vorstellen zu dürfen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass Schüler aus höheren Klassen nach Hogwarts kamen.

Harry erkannte unterdessen wie sich eine Person ganz vorn an ihrem Tisch erhob und auf den Sprechenden Hut zu ging. Anne MacDonald war groß gewachsen und hatte langes kastanienbraunes Haar.

Als sie bei Professor McGonagall angekommen und sich auf dem Schemel niedergelassen hatte, setzte diese ihr den Hut auf und dieser begann zu sprechen:

„_Ah, eine weitere MacDonald. Und du hast viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihr, aber auch einen nicht zu übersehenden Teil von deinem Vater._"

Harry sah, wie Anne das Gesicht verzog.

„_Ich sehe in dir die perfekte Mischung der Beiden. Denn, wie sie bist du mutig und stark, aber dein Gemüt ist Zwiespältig. Keiner der sich in deiner Gegenwart aufhält, ist vor deinem Temperament gefeit. Du kommst einer wahren Löwin gleich wenn du auch auf eine gewisse Weise listig und tückisch bist, wie es Schlangen an sich haben. Aber wo stecke ich dich hin?"_

„Stecke mich dorthin wo meine Mutter zu Hause war!"

In ihrem Kopf lachte der Sprechende Hut amüsiert auf.

„_Meine liebe Anne, wo war deine Mutter denn zu Hause_?"

„In Gryffindor...das war ihr zu Hause!"

„_Nun gut, so soll es sein. Wenn du es so meinst! Ich stecke dich nach…GRYFFINDOR!_"

Die Halle wurde von Jubel überrollt und die hübsche Brünette erhob sich von dem kleinen Schemel. Professor McGonagall winkte Hermine zu sich, die sogleich von ihrem Platz aufsprang und die Neue begrüßte. Sie beide kehrten zu Harry und Ron zurück, welche Anne MacDonald freundlich anlächelten.

Als die Halle wieder ruhiger wurde, begann Professor McGonagall zu sprechen:

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Schön, zunächst einmal möchte ich noch zwei Ankündigungen machen. Die erste wäre, dass Professor Snape von seinem Amt als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Lehrer zurück getreten ist und wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten wird."

Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch die Schülermenge. McGonagall fuhr fort:

„Die zweite Neuerung ist, dass den nun frei gewordene Posten Professor MacDonald von der Zaubererakademie Beauxbatons übernehmen wird."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, doch schließlich brandete Applaus auf. Harry schaute überrascht zu Anne hinüber, die von allen Seiten angesehen wurde. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte kaum merklich auf seine unausgesprochene Frage.

Direktorin McGonagall gab ein Zeichen und das Festmahl begann und während sich alle an dem Essen bedienten, redeten und plauschten, sah Hermine zu Anne und lächelte. Sie reichte ihr die Hand.

„Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger. Bist du mit Professor MacDonald verwandt?" Anne sah zunächst in die Runde, dann zu Hermine.

„Sie ist meine Mutter."

„Und warum seid ihr hierhergekommen?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„Nun, weil meine Mutter diese Stelle angeboten bekommen hat und sie wieder in ihr Heimatland zurückkehren wollte. Außerdem ist sie auch hier zur Schule gegangen und hat hier gelernt." Sie grinste.

„Obwohl sie vielleicht mehr Mist gebaut hat, als alles andere." Auch Hermine begann zu grinsen.

„Nun, ich glaube sie hätte sich mit Harrys Vater zusammen tun können. Er und seine Freunde haben auch ziemlich viel angestellt!" Harry nickte lächelnd.

„Wie hieß dein Vater denn?", fragte Anne an ihn gewandt.

„James, James Potter!" Anne schien zu stutzen.

„Der James Potter? Der Freund von Sirius Black und Lily Evans?" Hermine, Ron und Harry hörten simultan auf zu essen und starrten ihre Gegenüber an. Nach einiger Zeit nickte Harry.

„Woher weißt du…? Und Wieso?" Anne lachte auf.

„Nun, ich glaube, dass sie sich wirklich zusammen getan haben!" Hermine schaute sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry.

„Na ja, meine Mum erzählte mir von ihnen. Sie hat viel mit James und Sirius gemacht und war Lily Evans beste Freundin. Deine Mum, wie ich annehme?"

Harry nickte geschockt. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine Mutter eine beste Freundin gehabt hatte, geschweige denn, das eine weitere Person in der alten Rumtreibergruppe gewesen war. Warum hatten ihm Lupin und Sirius nie etwas davon erzählt?

_Etwas später am Abend…_

Der Verschluss der bauchigen Flasche ploppte und das unvergleichliche Aroma des Feuerwiskeys benebelte seine Sinne. Er schenkte sich großzügig in ein Kristallglas ein und trank dies in einem Schluck auf. Der hochprozentige Alkohol reizte seinen Rachen auf das Äußerste, sodass er hustete und sich träge in einen schwarzen Ledersessel fielen ließ.

Der wievielte war es nun gewesen? Der vierte?

Komischerweise konnte er noch recht klar denken. Ein Wunder, bei dieser penetranten weiblichen Dominanz, welche die Gänge von Hogwarts zu überfluten drohten.

Eine von ihrer Sorte war schon schlimm genug, aber gleich noch eine Tochter? Er blickte in die Flammen des Kamins. Als er vor zwei Tagen Mary MacDonald zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen hatte, dachte er, wieder siebzehn Jahre zurück katapultiert zu werden.

Sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar, ihre blaustechenden Augen, ihr vor Selbstsicherheit strotzendes Gesicht. Oh, wie er dieses Gesicht doch wünschte, vergessen zu haben. Und nun, hatte sie eine Tochter.

Und von wem? Damals war Mary MacDonald mit Sirius Black ausgegangen, war sogar mit ihm verlobt gewesen.

War diese Anne seine Tochter?

Bei dem Gedanken lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. Wie konnte nur die penetrante, vor Dominanz triefende _Frau_ mit dem gröbsten und unfähigsten aller _Blacks_ ein Kind gezeugt haben?

Ihn grauste es schon vor der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde der 7. Klassen am nächsten Morgen!

* * *

**_Okay, es ist mal wieder so weit!!!! Würdet ihr weiter lesen? LG, Gondolia :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Erinnerungen

1. September 1997

Das Festmahl war vorbei und die Schüler strömten aus der großen Halle. Hermine und Ron begleiteten die Erstklässler hinauf zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Anne und Harry trotteten schweigend durch die Korridore, immer der schnatternden Schülerschar, hinterher. Harry war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken zu sehr beschäftigt um zu bemerken, wie die neue Professorin Anne zuwinkte, ehe sie sich in eine andere Richtung begab.

Als sie ebenfalls durch das Portaitloch stiegen, ließ Anne sich seufzend in einen der Sessel fallen und sah zu, wie Hermine den Erstklässlern die Räumlichkeiten erklärte. Harry verabschiedete sich und ging die Wendeltreppe hinauf zu den Schlafsälen.

Er öffnete die Tür und war froh, dass er allein war. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und kramte aus seinem Koffer das Fotoalbum seiner Eltern.

Er klappte es auf und ließ die Seiten durch seine Finger gleiten. Während er die Seiten umblätterte, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Bild, flogen verschieden Abschnitte des Lebens seiner Eltern vorbei.

Ihr Abschluss in Hogwarts, Lilys zwanzigster Geburtstag, ein Abendessen bei Sirius, den Tag nach seiner Geburt, das Bild des Ordens und das Bild ihrer Hochzeit.

Und überall, ob im Hintergrund oder neben seiner Mutter, Sirius, Lupin oder seinem Vater, überall war sie zu erkennen.

Mary MacDonald war einfach immer präsent.

Sie stand neben Lily bei ihrer Abschlussfeier, sie lächelte verschmitzt neben Sirius auf Lilys Geburtstagsfeier, sie tanzte mit Lupin auf einer Party und sie stand als Trauzeugin neben seiner Mutter.

Zwei Bilder erregten besonders seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das eine war ein Bild von ihr und Lily, beide trugen weiße Sommerkleider und tobten vergnügt auf einer Blumenwiese. Beide lachten und sahen überglücklich aus.

Und das zweite trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte es schon oft gesehen, hatte sich aber nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Das Bild zeigte ihn, als kleines Baby, eingehüllt in eine blaue Decke, auf den Armen von Mary.

Im Hintergrund zeigte sich ein steriler Raum, ein Krankenzimmer, mit einem Bett, in dem er gerade noch einen Kopf mit roten Haaren erkennen konnte. Er blickte zum Bildrand und erkannte zum ersten Mal ein in die Ecke gekritzeltes Datum.

Es war einen Tag nach seiner Geburt aufgenommen worden. Harry erkannte das Gekrakel als Lupins Handschrift und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, waren Tränen aus seinen Augen gekullert und tropften auf den Boden. Und während sich tausende von Fragen in seinem Kopf bildeten, schien eine penetrant vor seinen Augen zu erscheinen.

Wer war sie, diese Mary? Was hatte sie alles mit seiner Mutter erlebt, was ihm verwehrt geblieben war und warum tauchte sie erst jetzt auf?

Annes Hang zum Sarkasmus

Oder

„Zügeln sie ihr Temperament!"

2. September 1997

Anne erwachte am nächsten Morgen früh und mit durchwühlten Kissen. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und wunderte sich nicht über ihre zerzausten Haare, die zu allen Richtungen von ihrem Kopf abstanden.

Sie quälte sich aus ihrem Bett und blickte sich schlaftrunken um. Hermines Bett war leer und bereits gemacht. Lavender Brown schnarchte leise vor sich hin und redete im Schlaf und Pavati Patil warf ihren Kopf unruhig hin und her.

_In ihrer Tiefschlafphase sind die wohl auch nicht mehr_, dachte Anne und beeilte sich in das Bad zu kommen um ja keinen zu wecken.

Sie trat in den dunstverhangenen Raum und wischte über den Spiegel. Sie stützte sich auf dem Waschbecken ab und ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Spiegelbild.

Schmunzelnd dachte sie an gestern Abend zurück.

Mit welcher Ironie das Schicksal doch zuschlagen konnte!

Erst vor ein paar Tagen, als sie nach London kamen, hatte sie von der Vergangenheit ihrer Mutter erfahren, von ihren Freunden, von ihren Eltern. Und nun, ein paar Tage später, saß sie dem Sohn der besten Freundin ihrer Mutter gegenüber.

Harry Potter machte einen netten Eindruck, allerdings war er sehr still geworden, als er von ihrer Mutter erfahren hatte.

Anne schüttelte den Kopf und begann sie für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Als Anne allein die große Halle betrat, saß Hermine schon am Gryffindortisch und las im Tagespropheten. Die Halle war noch nicht sonderlich voll und um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, räusperte sich Anne laut.

Hermines Kopf schnellte in ihre Richtung und sie begann zu lächeln, als sie Anne sah.

„Ist neben dir noch frei?", fragte diese.

Hermine lachte. „Nein, tut mir Leid, du siehst doch, es ist alles voll, leider!"

Die beiden Mädchen kicherten und Anne ließ sich neben Hermine nieder. Diese reichte ihr ein Pergament.

„Hier, dein Stundenplan. Wie viele Fächer hast du eigentlich gewählt?"

Anne nahm ihr das Blatt ab und blickte darauf. „Wie es aussieht, zu viele!"

Hermine grinste. „Was denn für welche?", fragte sie, als sie sich zu ihr vorlehnte.

„Mhmm, Verteidigung, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Alte Runen und Wahrsagen." Hermine begann lauthals zu lachen und Anne schaute besorgt auf ihren Stundenplan.

„Habe ich Wahrsagen wirklich gewählt?", fragte sie bestürzt. Dann seufzte sie und machte eine abwertende Handbewegung.

„Na ja, kein Wunder. Meine Mutter war dabei, als ich meine Stunden wählte. Ihr Einfluss ist ziemlich groß."

Hermine schaute sie fragend an, doch verstand, als Anne ein Amulett aus ihrer Robe zog. Es glitzerte Rot im Morgenlicht und Hermine vermutete, dass es aus Rubinen bestand.

Sie rührte in ihrem Müsli und blickte abermals auf Annes Stundenplan.

„Wir haben beide jetzt eine Freistunde und danach Zaubertränke." Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

„Ist Zaubertränke so schlimm?" Hermine schmunzelte.

„Nun ja, das Fach nicht…", sie unterbrach sich, als ein schwarzer Schatten in die Halle trat und keine zwei Sekunden später an ihnen vorbei rauschte.

„Wie gesagt, das Fach ist nicht das Problem, es ist der Lehrer!" Sie deutete auf Snape.

Seit fast zehn Minuten standen sie vor dem Zaubertankklassenraum und warteten auf den Beginn der Stunde.

Hermine hatte Anne nach dem Frühstück die Wege zu den Klassenräumen gezeigt und war mit ihr dann in die Bibliothek gegangen. Anne war kein Mädchen das man als einen Bücherwurm bezeichnen konnte.

Sie las, aber nicht übermäßig. Sie lernte, aber nicht über die Maßen. Anne war kein Mädchen das viel lernen musste. Sie hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und ein phänomenales Gedächtnis.

Doch als sie die langen Regalreihen gesehen hatte, die nicht enden wollenden Korridore aus alten Buchdeckeln, war sie fassungslos stehen geblieben.

Hermine hatte nur gelacht und sie an einen Platz an einem Fenster bugsiert.

Nun, da sie in diesem dunklen Korridor stand und auf den Professor wartete, der unter den Schülern wohl ‚Fledermaus aus den Kerkern' oder ‚Schleimbeutel' genannt wurde, machte sie sich Gedanken, ob sie vielleicht doch nicht Zaubertränke hätte wählen sollen.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte über den Gang hallen und sah, wie Hermine neben ihr unwillkürlich ein wenig zusammen zuckte.

Professor Snape, groß, schlank und mit schwarzen öligen Haaren, schritt an ihr vorbei ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er schloss die Klasse auf und Hermine und Anne setzten sich in eine der hinteren Reihen.

Langsam füllte sich die Klasse, während Anne bemerkte, wie der Professor bei jedem Schüler, der eintrat, eine finstere Miene machte.

Sie lehnte sich zu Hermine. „Warum unterrichtet dieser Lehrer, wenn er uns nicht ausstehen kann?"

Plötzlich beugte sich Ron zu ihnen hinüber, der gerade hinter ihnen Platz genommen hatte.

„Das, Anne, ist eine Frage, die wohl keiner beantworten kann!"

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, als Snape sich räusperte und mit seiner Öligen vor Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme zischte:

„Mr. Weasley, es wäre außerordentlich liebenswürdig von ihnen wenn sie sich nun bequemen würden, meinem Unterricht zu folgen, statt sich mit ihrer neuen Freundin zu vergnügen. Weiß der Teufel was sie an ihnen findet." Er schnaubte leicht.

Ron schoss im selben Moment, in dem Hermine los kicherte, die Röte ins Gesicht und er sengte den Kopf.

Snape schritt zu seinem Pult und blickte düster in die Runde. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, erschienen sechs Kessel, scheinbar alle gefüllt mit einem anderen Trank.

Hermine und Anne beugten sich gleichzeitig über den Kessel und stießen mit den Köpfen aneinander. Während beide sich belustigt ihre Stirn rieben, verdrehte Snape die Augen.

„5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Miss Granger und Miss MacDonald."

Hermine schaute sofort eingeschüchtert auf den Boden. Doch so einfach ließ Anne sich das nicht gefallen, was dachte sich dieser schmierige Idiot eigentlich wer er war? Der Gott der Hauspunkte?

Sie schnaubte und fragte laut in die Klasse: „Wofür?"

Snape, der gerade auf den Zutatenschrank zu lief, stockte. Er drehte sich langsam zu Anne um und funkelte sie böse an.

Wer die Szene genau mit verfolgt hätte, hätte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Augen der beiden ausmachen können. Beide, dunkel und schwarz, wie die Nacht, funkelten und schienen Blitze auszustoßen.

Und jeder, der auch nur annähernd Snape und seine Unterrichtsmethoden kannte, wusste, dass Anne nun in Gefahr war, in Lebensgefahr!

Doch diese ließ sich von nichts aus der Ruhe bringen und hielt Snapes Blick stand. Da unterbrach seine Stimme, scharf wie ein Messer, die Totenstille:

„Nachsitzen, Miss MacDonald!" Wobei er ihren Namen in einem dermaßen abneigenden Tonfall zischte, dass es ihr innerlich heiß und kalt vor Wut und Angst wurde, denn diese beiden Gefühle konkurrierten seit dem Beginn der Unterrichtsstunde miteinander.

Snape wiederholte sich: „Nachsitzen, heute um acht Uhr. Und wehe ihnen, sie sind nicht pünktlich." Damit drehte er sich wieder um und verschwand für kurze Zeit im Zutatenschrank.

Er war gerade hinein gegangen, als er schon wieder heraus kam. Seine schnarrende Stimme durchflutete den Raum:

„Nun, wie sie vielleicht schon gemerkt haben, haben sie den missglückten Versuch der Sechstklässler, einen Trank der Lebenden Toten zu brauen, vor sich. Ich verlange von ihnen, dass sie bis zum Ende der Doppelstunde diese Tränke korrigiert haben. Nehmen sie sich dazu was sie brauchen aus dem Vorratsschrank. Sie dürfen beginnen."

Hermines Hand flog Sekunden später nach oben. „Ja, Miss Granger! Welch penetrante Frage liegt ihnen nun wieder auf den Lippen?"

Hermine zappelte unruhig auf und ab. „Mhm, Sir…in welchem Kapitel wird dieses Problem beschrieben, Professor?"

Snape starrte sie mit einem sadistischen Grinsen an. „Sie werden es in keinem Buch finden, Miss Granger. In der Zaubertrankbrauerei muss man auch Eigeninitiative zeigen."

Er schritt langsam auf sie zu und als er ihren Tisch erreicht hatte, beugte er sich zu ihr herunter.

„Wir wollen doch auch ihren Horizont noch etwas erweitern, falls dies möglich sein sollte." Seine Stimme troff gerade so vor Spott.

Eine Tischreihe neben ihnen, war ein gehässiges Lachen zu vernehmen. Draco Malfoy starrte zu ihnen hinüber, während er Hermine taxierte und augenscheinlich ihre Tortur genoss.

Anne, die gleichzeitig mit Snape und Hermine zu ihm geschaut hatte, sah Rot. „_Was ist los, Blondinchen? Noch nie eine Fledermaus bei der Arbeit gesehen?"_

Die Klasse wurde totenstill. Keiner wagte es zu sprechen oder Snape auch nur anzusehen. Draco stand der Mund offen. Hermine beugte sich zu Anne hinüber, wollte sie stoppen, doch Anne fragte nur: „Wer ist der Typ?"

Hermine schluckte, geschockt festzustellen, dass Anne Professor Snape völlig zu ignorieren schien. „Das…das ist Draco Malfoy."

Anne begann zu grinsen. Es war immer noch still. „Du solltest deine Gefühlsausbrüche unter Kontrolle bringen. Nicht jeder hier, will sich bei deinem Papi beschweren müssen." Sie stockte und grinste gehässig. „Ach nein, das geht ja gar nicht, der ist ja inhaftiert."

Ein Grollen war von Hermines Tisch zu hören. Diese wagte es nicht ihrem Lehrer in die Augen zu blicken. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr, drehte sich Anne zu Snape um und grinste. Da platze Snape der Kragen:

„50 Punkte Abzug für die Beleidigung eines Lehrers, 10 Punkte Abzug für die Beleidigung eines Mitschülers und 5 Punkte Abzug für das Aufhalten des Unterrichts, Miss MacDonald. Außerdem werden sie ab heute jeden zweiten Abend bei mir oder Mr. Filch Nachsitzen bis zum Ende des Monats und ich kann ihnen versichern, ja ich schwöre ihnen, dass diese Zeit, die Schlimmste ihres Lebens wird. Und nun, BEGINNEN SIE MIT IHREM TRANK. SOFORT!"

Anne grinste noch breiter. „Natürlich Professor, wie sie wünschen, PROFESSOR!" Hermine schloss entsetzt die Augen. Doch Snape erwiderte nichts. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich hinter sein Pult.

Nun endlich beugten sich die beiden Gryffindors über den Kessel. Das Gebräu blubberte noch leicht vor sich hin und machte den Eindruck von heißer Lava, die gerade abkühlte.

Anne runzelte die Stirn, sie murmelte skeptisch:

„Es hat die falsche Farbe!"

Hermine nickte.

„Und die falsche Konsistenz!"

Sie rührte mit einem Schöpflöffel in dem Gebräu herum und als sie ihn wieder heraus nehmen wollte, da blieb der Trank an dem Löffel kleben, wie weiches Kaugummi und zog lange Fäden mit sich.

Anne biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung riss sie Hermine ein paar Haare aus. „Aua", schrie diese. Ohne zu zögern, warf Anne diese in den Kessel.

Als die Haare mit dem Gebräu in Berührung kamen, gab es einen kleinen Knall und einige Funken stoben auf, gefolgt von einer Rauchfahne.

Anne und Hermine blickten geschockt drein.

„Und es hat definitiv die falsche Wirkung!", murmelte Anne.

Hermine nickte nur sprachlos. Anne blickte ihre Mitschülerin an und fragte: „Hast du irgendeine Lösung dafür?" Hermine schüttelte abermals sprachlos den Kopf.

Anne überlegte:

„Nun gut, was haben wir? Einen Trank mit der falschen Farbe, folglich eine falsche Zusammenmischung der Zutaten oder gar eine falsche Zutat. Dann ist er zähflüssig, Kaugummiartig, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er auf zu heißem Feuer zubereitet wurde, was ihm das Wasser entzog. Und dann zuletzt die Explosivität, was auch auf eine falsche Zutat hindeutet." Sie überlegte weiter.

„Nun, Haare bestehen aus Hornsubstanz, wir brauchen also ein Mittel, was diese Wirkung neutralisiert."

Sie grübelte eine Weile weiter, bis sich ihr Gesicht plötzlich erhellte und sie ihre Hand hob.

Kurze Zeit später stand Snape vor ihrem Tisch.

„Miss MacDonald, ich denke ein Monat Nachsitzen genügt doch wohl, nicht wahr?"

Diese lächelte unschuldig. „Ja, Professor, sicherlich! Ich habe nur eine Frage. Zweihornhorn neutralisiert die Explosivität der Hornsubstanz, richtig?" Snape stockte.

Er betrachtete sie für einige Sekunden völlig regungslos, bis er schließlich irritiert nickte.

„Haben sie welches da?", fragte Anne schon eine Spur unwirscher.

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich, Miss MacDonald. Dies ist eines der besten Laboratorien der Zauberergesellschaft."

Anne nickte abwesend. „Würden sie uns welches überlassen?", fragte sie nun.

Snape schien einige Momente nachzudenken, bis er schließlich in den Vorratsschrank ging und ein kleines Döschen mitbrachte. Er blickte Anne missbilligend an.

„Wie viel brauchen sie?" Anne wägte abschätzend den Kopf hin und her.

„Nun ja, so etwa zwei Prisen?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Zwei Prisen? Zweihornhorn war außerordentlich teuer und eine Rarität unter Zaubertrankbrauern. Doch ohne Einwände von sich zu geben, öffnete Snape die Dose und fügte dem Trank zwei Prisen des Pulvers hinzu.

Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, drehte Snape sich wieder um und brachte die Zutat wieder zurück.

Ruckartig wandte Anne sich zu ihrem Nachbartisch um und riss Ron einige Haare aus, die sie sofort in den Kessel gab. Nichts passierte, außer dass Ron sich lautstark beschwerte und sich einen warnenden Blick von Snape einfing.

Schließlich nahm Anne den Schöpflöffel und tauchte ihn vorsichtig in die zähflüssige Masse. Sie rührte mit dem Uhrzeigersinn, doch nichts passierte, also probierte sie es in die andere Richtung.

Es gab einen kleinen Knall und abermals stoben Funken aus dem Kessel. Hermine schrie kurz auf, doch Anne schien mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet zu haben.

Sie runzelte die Stirn: „Also, wer auch immer diesen Trank gebraut hat, der hat ihn gründlich verpatzt."

Sie rührte weiter gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und langsam veränderte sich die Farbe von weinrot zu brombeerfarben-schwarz. Anne lächelte triumphierend. „Gut, jetzt sind wir am Ausgangspunkt angelangt."

Sie blickte sich um. Die Luft war erfüllt von verschiedenfarbigen Dämpfen und aus dem Kessel von Harry und Ron schien ein glitzerndes Licht zu kommen.

Harry beugte sich zu Ron: „Denkst du, wir haben Diamanten erschaffen?"

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht… Aber hat es sich nicht grade bewegt?"

Harry blickte skeptisch zu Anne hinüber: „Und wie weit seid ihr?"

Anne lächelte: „Fast fertig."

„Was?" Harry klappte der Mund runter.

Anne sah wieder in ihren Kessel. „Also ich denke, dass uns jetzt eigentlich nur noch Affodilwurzeln fehlen… Ich geh´ welche holen."

Sie ging zum Zutatenschrank und suchte die Dose mit den Wurzeln. Als sie sie gefunden hatte, kehrte sie damit zu Hermine zurück und tat einige Prisen in den Kessel.

„Jetzt nur noch rühren, fertig!", lächelte sie. Hermine war geschockt. Wie hatte Anne das nur angestellt?

Plötzlich machten Beide einen schwarzen Schatten über sich aus und hoben die Köpfe. Professor Snape stand vor ihrem Tisch und betrachtete kritisch ihre Arbeit.

Der Trank der Lebenden Toten war perfekt korrigiert worden. Selbst Granger, die Besserwisserin, hätte länger brauchen müssen. Während der Stunde hatte er die beiden Mädchen beobachtet.

Granger hatte nur perplex dagestanden, während MacDonald alle Fehler entdeckt und behoben hatte. Sie hatte selbst an Hornsubstanz gedacht.

Welch eine absurde Mischung aus Mary und Sirius war dieses Mädchen eigentlich? Beide, Sirius sowie Mary, hatten Zaubertränke nicht sonderlich gemocht, ja, Sirius hatte es sogar gehasst!

Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, begann die Schulglocke zu läuten und ohne weitere Instruktionen abzuwarten, stürmten die Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Wer blieb waren Hermine und Anne, die eine Probe ihres Trankes in eine Phiole füllten. Anne schritt nach vorne zum Pult und stellte das zierliche Glasgefäß mit einem kleinen Ruck auf dem Tisch ab.

Sie blickte auf Snape, der sie allerdings keines Blickes würdigte. Als sie gerade zu Harry und Ron gehen wollte, die an der Tür warteten, hob Snape den Kopf und ließ seine dunklen Augen zu Anne wandern.

„Miss MacDonald", sie blieb stehen. „In Anbetracht dessen, dass sie den Arbeitsauftrag richtig ausgeführt haben, gebe ich ihnen zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

Annes Mund klappte herunter und formte ein erstauntes ‚O'.

„Allerdings", fuhr er fort, während er wieder auf seine Unterlagen starrte. „Allerdings sollten sie ihr Temperament im Griff haben, ist das klar?"

Sein Kopf schnellte wieder nach oben. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die Ihre. Anne nickte und drehte sich um.

Als auch das Potter-Trio verschwunden war, glaubte Snape immer noch Annes Präsenz in seinem Klassenzimmer zu spüren. Irgendetwas an ihr kam ihm vertraut vor, zu vertraut. Allerdings war es keine Erinnerung an Mary oder Sirius, nein, es war etwas anderes!

* * *

**Okay, zwei Kapitel in einem! Wir hatten echt viel zu tun in letzter Zeit. Also verzeiht uns bitte! LG Gongolia, please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Schicksalsschlag zu tiefster Stunde

13. Mai 1979

Durch das Gewitter war ein schlammiger Weg auszumachen. Tiefe Pfützen hatten sich gebildet und machten die Straße fast unpassierbar. Der Weg führte zu einem Haus, dessen dunkle Fassade durch die Blitze erhellt wurde. Kein Licht brannte hinter den eingeschlagenen Fenstern, keine Regung war zu erkennen.

Die beiden jungen Frauen lagen im Gras und starrten auf das dunkle Eingangsportal des verlassenen Herrenhauses. Hier war also sein Versteck! Nach langer Suche hatten sie es endlich ausfindig machen können. Und als es soweit war, waren fast alle mitgegangen:

Sirius Black, Lily und James Potter, Alastor Moody, Dädalus Diggel, Emmeline Vance, Alice und Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes und Rubeus Hagrid. Mary MacDonald lag neben Emmeline und starrte in den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel.

Plötzlich hörte man einen kleinen Knall, ähnlich dem eines Knallbonbons. Emmeline schaute zu Mary hinüber.

„Gut, scheint alles ruhig zu sein! Also, sie bewachen den Vorder- und Hintereingang. Schau, wer da ist und wie viele. Das er da ist, müssen wir, glaube ich nicht mehr bestätigen."

Mary nickte. Sie starrte abermals in die Dunkelheit vor sich und konzentrierte sich. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln in sich aufsteigen und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand sie auf vier Pfoten. Große schwarze Pranken, die mit kräftigen Läufen mit einem anmutigen Körper verbunden waren. Ihr Blick war nun schärfer und klarer, so als wäre um sie herum weder Nacht und noch Regen.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du dich so schnell verwandelst, Mary!", hört diese Emmeline murmeln. _Klar, weil du dich auch nicht in einen Panther verwandeln kannst!,_ dachte Mary beleidigt und fletschte die weißen Zähne. Emmeline wich ein Stück zurück, sodass der schwarze Panther sich einen Weg durch die Büsche bahnen konnte und mit einem Mal war Mary wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Leise schleichend bewegte sie sich auf das Haus zu. Die großen zersplitterten Fenster waren nur noch einen Katzensprung entfernt, doch Mary wagte es nicht hinein zu springen. Es war ein Spiel mit dem Tod, das alles hier!

Vorsichtig blickte sie sich nach allen Seiten um. Sie war jetzt an der Hauswand angekommen. Über sich, etwa einen halben Meter, thronte ein riesiges zerschlagenes Fenster. Mary zögerte nicht lange, sie blickte mit ihrem Kopf hinein und sprang. Sie wirbelte durch die staubige Luft, rollte sich leise auf dem vor Dreck starrendem Boden ab und huschte in eine dunkle Ecke.

Mary, in Gestalt des schwarzen Panthers horchte angestrengt. Von irgendwo her drangen Stimmen zu ihr. Voldemort hatte die Ruine eines verfallenen Herrenhauses als Versteck bezogen und schien nicht nur seine engsten Freunde herbeordert zu haben. Mary horchte noch einmal, das Gemurmel schien aus dem ersten Stock zu kommen.

Sie löste sich aus dem schwarzen Schatten der Wand und stieg leise die alte und morsche Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen, gelangte sie in einen dunklen Gang. Fetzen von schweren Brokatvorhängen und Tapetenresten hingen von den Wänden und Fenstern herab und erwirkten einen noch angsteinflößenden Eindruck.

Die Dielenböden knarzten, sodass Mary blitzartig stehen blieb. Sie blickte den langen Gang hinunter und sah, dass eine Tür am hinteren Ende ein wenig offen stand. Leise schlich sie darauf zu, ein wenig Lichtschein drang nun durch den Spalt und obwohl Mary von draußen kein Licht hatte ausmachen können, wurde das Licht hinter der Tür immer heller. Sie huschte auf sie zu und spähte hindurch.

Sieben Männer saßen an einem Tisch. Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte saß am Kopfende, zu seiner Rechten Lucius Malfoy, doch zu seiner Linken, war der Stuhl unbesetzt. Mary konnte noch Rodolphus Lestrange ausmachen und auch Severus Snape, doch als sie sich gerade zu fragen begann, wo eigentlich Bellatrix Lestrange war, hörte sie hinter sich ein gehässiges Lachen.

„Mary MacDonald, was für eine Freude, dass du uns einmal wieder beerst!" Im selben Moment hatte Bellatrix schon den Zauberstab erhoben. Sie richtete ihn auf Mary. „Avada…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Mary wagte den Sprung nach vorne, hechtete mit einem Brüllen in den Raum hinein, entkam so dem Fluch und entlockte einigen Todessern einen kleinen Aufschrei.

Sie landete auf dem großen Holztisch und brüllte noch einmal. Es war nicht nur zur Abschreckung gedacht, es war das Zeichen dafür, dass sie in Gefahr war und Hilfe brauchte. Der dunkle Lord saß regungslos in seinem Sessel und beobachtete den graziösen Panther. Er wusste, wer sich hinter dieser Person verbarg und in Gedanken zählte er schon die Sekunden, wann er den ersten Schrei seiner Wachposten hören würde.

Bellatrix schritt langsam und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen in den Raum.

„Meine liebe Miss MacDonald", begann der dunkle Lord. „Es ist mir eine Freude sie einmal wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn mir ihr Erschienen nicht ganz eindeutig ist." Er deutete auf ihre Gestalt. „Machen sie uns doch die Freude und entblößen sie ihre eigentliche Gestalt, sodass wir sie richtig sehen können." In weniger als ein paar Sekunden, sprang der Panther vom Tisch, bleckte noch einmal die Zähne und im nächsten Augenblick stand eine junge Frau mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihnen. Der dunkle Lord grinste.

„Ah, endlich ein anderes Gesicht in unserer Runde." Er blickte zu Severus. „Severus, war sie es nicht, die in deiner Stufe Schulsprecherin war?" Mary blickte zu Severus hinüber, seine dürre Gestalt wurde von einer wallenden Robe umhüllt und ließ ihn größer wirken, als er eigentlich war. Seine nachtschwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre braunen. Er nickte tonlos, allerdings mit einem Hauch von Abscheu auf seinen Lippen.

Voldemort wandte sich wieder Mary zu:„Sagen sie mir, Miss MacDonald, leiden sie unter Gewissensbissen und haben sich entschlossen nun doch auf unsere Seite zu wechseln?" Er blickte schadenfroh in die Runde und entlockte somit dem ein oder anderen ein raues Lachen. Die junge Frau begann leicht zu zittern.

Plötzlich hörte man von unten einen Aufschrei und Treppengepolter. Lord Voldemort lächelte sadistisch.

„Zu schade, Miss MacDonald. Wir hätten uns wunderbar verstehen können." Er zückte seinen eigenen, knochenartigen Zauberstab. Er schritt langsam auf sie zu, den Lärm vor der Tür nicht beachtend. Er beugte sich zu Mary hinunter, die vor Schreck gelähmt zu sein schien und flüsterte: „Und am heutigen Tag wird es mir eine ganz besondere Freude sein, sie persönlich zu beseitigen."

Und während er den Zauberstab hob, die Todesser im Raum sich bereit stellten zum Angriff, zerbarst die Tür mit einem Knall und mehrere Ordensmitglieder stürmten gleichzeitig in den Raum.

Der dunkle Lord rief den Todesfluch, er peitschte auf Mary zu, doch plötzlich spürte sie wie jemand sie wegzerrte, zu Boden drückte um selbst von dem Strahl aus grünen Blitzen getroffen zu werden und zu Boden zu sacken. Sie spürte wie der Körper auf sie fiel und ihr die Lungen zu zerquetschen drohte. Sie roch den Duft von Nelken, den sie immer von Dorcas Meadowes kannte und meinte noch die schwarzen Augen von Severus zu sehen, doch von da an schwanden ihr die Sinne.

* * *

**_Hey Leute, nur ein kurzes Chapter, aber das nächste folgt sofort!!!! ;) Bitte schreibt, wie ihr es _****_bis jetzt findet, weil ich nicht weiß, wie es weiter gehen soll! LG Gondolia_**


	5. Chapter 5

Eine Verletzung mit Folgen

September 1998

Es gab Mittagessen. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Anne stiegen die Treppen zur großen Halle hinauf. Während Hermine noch sprachlos war, regten sich Harry und Ron über Professor Snape auf, der in ihren Augen mal wieder überreagiert hatte.

„Seine Reaktion war völlig übertrieben." Doch jeder wusste, dass Anne Snape in seiner Würde als Lehrer verletzt hatte und deshalb nur zu Recht Strafen auferlegt hatte.

Sie standen nun vor der Tür zu großen Halle und hörten gerade noch, wie Lavender Brown am Tisch der Ravenclaws stand und alle die es hören wollten von den Vorkommnissen in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde unterrichtete. Als sie allerdings Anne sah, streckte sie die Arme aus und rief:

„Und hier ist sie, schaut her und staunt, sie ist weder gestorben noch gefoltert." Ein Lachen ging durch die Runde und bewundernde Blicke verfolgten Anne zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Diese hörte Neville in Seamus Ohr raunen:

„Sie hat nun den ganzen Monat Nachsitzen. Die Arme!" Anne lachte.

Doch plötzlich legte sich ein Schatten auf den Tisch und sie blickte auf. Professor MacDonald, ihre Mutter, stand über ihr und blickte auf sie hinunter. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du Nachsitzen musst?", fragte sie. Anne nickte tonlos.

Marys Gesichtsausdruck nahm ein verschmitztes Grinsen an.

„Ich will keine weiteren Klagen hören, Anne." Diese blickte ihre Mutter nicht an, grinste aber breit. „Haben wir uns verstanden?", zischte Mary gespielt böse. Ihre Tochter nickte lachend.

Dann blickte Mary MacDonald zu Harry hinüber und ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Du musst Harry sein." Dieser nickte, er begann die Freundin seiner Mutter zu mögen.

„Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!", sagte sie und legte Anne eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Schließlich drehte sie sich graziös um und schritt auf den Lehrertisch zu. Anne sah ihr hinterher. Deine Mum ist total abgefahr'n", staunte Ron und sah ihr ebenfalls hinterher. „Tja", machte Anne und drehte sich um. „Sie nimmt so etwas relativ locker. Sie würde sich sonst schwarz ärgern." Harry, Ron und Hermine lachte auf.

_Am Abend…_

Anne schritt durch den von Fackeln durchfluteten Korridor. Es war kurz vor acht Uhr und sie beeilte sich das Büro von Professor Snape noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen.

Sie trug eine Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem Knoten zusammen gesteckt und um ihren Hals baumelte ein Medaillon.

Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem kalten Steinboden wieder und trieben sie somit zu Eile an. Anne schritt an der Tür, die zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke führte, vorbei und erreichte nach wenigen Metern eine weitere, dunkle Holztür. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie laut an der Tür klopfte.

Ein schnarrendes „Herein" war zu hören und Anne öffnete die Tür. Knarrend ging diese auf und gab den Blick in einen kalten und ungemütlichen Raum frei. Ihr Gegenüber, hinter einem wuchtigen Schreibtisch, saß Professor Snape über einem Stapel Pergamentrollen. Langsam trat Anne ein.

Das Büro war vollgestellt mit Regalen in denen Reagenzgläser und Glaskolben, gefüllt mit allerlei schleimigen und kurios aussehenden Zutaten, standen und um den Platz des am meisten Ekels hervorrufende Ding konkurrierten.

Im Kamin brannte kein Feuer, trotz der kalten Luft und Anne fröstelte es. Sie blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und blickte auf Snape hinunter, der sie keines Blickes würdigte.

Während sie auf eine Reaktion seinerseits wartete, betrachtete sie die Glasbehälter. In einem Regal schwammen undefinierbare tote Würmer in einem braunen Saft aus Kräutern. Ihnen gegenüber machte Anne Schlangenhaut aus und in einem anderen Regal, glotzten sie sogar Blut unterlaufene Augen an. Tief in Gedanken, nahm sie plötzlich eine Stimme wahr:

„Miss MacDonald, sie sind zu meiner Überraschung zu früh, sodass ich noch nicht meine Arbeit beendet hatte, dies heißt allerdings nicht, dass sie nutzlos in der Gegend herum starren sollen."

Mit einem Ruck blickte Anne Professor Snape an. Seine Augen funkelten Angriffslustig, doch sie dachte noch nicht einmal darüber nach etwas Bissiges zu kontern. Sie blickte ihm nur tonlos in die Augen und fragte, was sie zu tun habe.

„Nun, Miss MacDonald, wie sie heute Morgen schon sicherlich bemerkt haben, gab es unter den hoffnungslos verpatzten Tränken auch einige, die über zu hoher Flamme gebraut wurden. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, diese zu säuber und die rückständigen verkrusteten Stellen abzuschaben." Er blickte sie abschätzend an.

„Ohne Zauberstab, natürlich!" Anne stöhnte innerlich auf. Snape deutete auf einen kleinen Schemel neben seinem Tisch und Anne erkannte einen Putzlappen, einen Eimer, der mit Wasser und Seife gefüllt war und ein kleines Messer.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes erschienen fünf Kessel. Professor Snape streckte eine feingliedrige Hand aus. Anne sah ihn verwirrt an, sodass er mit den Augen rollte.

„Ihren Stab, Miss MacDonald!" Anne händigte ihn Snape aus. Sie blickte sich unschlüssig um.

„Sie dürfen beginnen, wenn ihnen der Sinn danach ist.", drang Snapes vor Sarkasmus triefende Stimme in ihr Gehör.

Sie schritt auf die Kessel zu und begann ihre Arbeit. Mit den Händen war es wesentlich schwerer die dreckigen und verkrusteten Innenwände der Kessel zu säubern und schon nach kurzer Zeit wurden ihre Finger lahm, ihre Arme taub und sie begann vor Anstrengung zu schwitzen.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Snape, der sich wieder über ein Pergament gebeugt hatte und sie zu ignorieren schien. Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie wischte sich einige Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Sie würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und nach einer Pause bitten. Bestimmt wartete er gerade darauf!

Anne griff entschieden nach dem kleinen Messer, besser gesagt nach dem Schaber und begann damit, ein Stück Kruste an einem Kesselboden weg zu kratzen. Sie benötigte viel Kraft um den angebrannten Überrest der verbrannten Zutat zu beseitigen und plötzlich rutschte sie mit dem Messer ab und schnitt sich in die rechte Hand.

Sie fuhr vor Schreck nach oben und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. Blut spritzte aus einer langen Schnittwunde, die von der Handinnenfläche fast bis zur Handschlagader reichte und rann in feinen Bahnen den Handrücken hinab. Snape war sofort bei ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand. Anne unterdrückte einen Fluch.

„Können sie nicht aufpassen?", herrschte Snape sie an, verstummte aber sofort, als er den Blick sah, den Anne ihm zuwarf. Er sah in ihrem Gesicht nicht nur Schmerz und Schock, sondern auch Irritation und Unverständnis.

Sofort wich er ein Stück vor ihr zurück, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen. Ihr Blut tropfte nun auf den Steinboden. Snape sah von dem blutigen Rinnsal auf seinem Boden langsam nach oben, ließ seinen Blick über ihre Kleidung wandern und verweilte schließlich bei Annes Augen.

Sie betrachtete ihn immer noch mit dem gleichen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und schien wie fest gefroren zu sein.

„Brauchen sie Hilfe?", fragte er unvermittelt in die Stille hinein. Erschrocken stellte er fest wie seine Stimme einen besorgten Ton angenommen hatte und beobachtete wie sich Annes Gesichtszüge langsam glätteten und sie mit ihrer gesunden Hand den Ärmel ihres Pullovers fahrig hochzog.

Severus Augen vergrößerten sich in Sekundenbruchteilen und er starrte unvermittelt auf Annes Handgelenk. Es war Blutüberströmt und hing schlaff hinab. Doch unter dem ganzen Rot war etwas zu sehen, ein Mal, eine Tätowierung. Es war nur schwach zu erkennen im diffusen Licht, doch er wusste was es war, er wusste, was es bedeutete!

Zwei sich gegenüber stehende schwarze Kringel, in jedem Innenkreis ein Greif mit ausgesteckten Flügeln und Klauen. In der Mitte der Kringel war ein grünlich schimmernder, auf dem Kopf stehender, verschnörkelter Zylinder, der an dem längeren Ende von einer waagerecht liegenden Wellenlinie unterbrochen wurde. Diese stützte das Pentagramm, den Drudenfuß oder besser bekannt als den Hexenzirkel.

Und genau aus diesem Grunde war es auf Miss MacDonalds Hand tätowiert worden, um sie zu erkennen, die Angehörigen des Zirkels, des Hexenzirkels. Einer Vereinigung, gegründet zu einem einzigen Zweck, Merlins Erben, also Zauberern mit hohen magischen Kräften, ein Heim für Gleichgesinnte zu geben, um die alten Rituale und Sitten zu hüten, ja, um keinen einzigen Zauberer vergessen zu lassen, woher sie stammten. Um sie zu fördern und zu fordern!

Severus Snape blickte mit tonlosem Gesicht zu Anne auf. Obwohl diese seinen Ausdruck nicht deuten konnte, sah sie doch den Kampf in seinen Augen, den Kampf sie zu fragen, ob das Mal wirklich dessen einnahm was es normalerweise darstellte. Doch er blickte sie nur an und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes war der Schnitt verschwunden und eine helle Narbe erschien.

„Gehen sie wieder an ihre Arbeit und sehen sie zu, dass sie fertig werden! Ich will nicht die ganze Nacht hier sitzen müssen.", fuhr er sie an und schritt langsam hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Anne blickte ihn verletzt an, nickte aber.

Nach zwanzig Minuten war sie fertig und durfte gehen. Snape schaute ihr hinterher. Er stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf, schritt aus seinem Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Er betrat den dunklen Schlosskomplex und schritt hinüber zur verbotenen Abteilung.

„ Ein bisschen spät für Bettlektüre, oder?", flüsterte eine Stimme in sein rechtes Ohr. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um. Eine Frau trat aus dem Schatten und Severus setzte ein höhnisches Lächeln auf, als er Annes Mutter Mary erkannte.

„Mit nächtlichen Ausflügen müsstest du doch genug Erfahrung haben!", bemerkte er süffisant. Mary trat auf ihn zu, während sie mit einer Strähne ihres Ebenholz-farbenden Haares spielte. Sie blickte ihn abschätzend an und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.

„Die Nacht scheint es uns beiden angetan zu haben, allerdings hätte ich dich hier nicht mehr erwartet. Was machst du also hier?", fragte sie. Snape zog abwägend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun, ich suche etwas über den Hexenzirkel. Vielleicht könntest du mir da weiterhelfen?" Marys Gesicht nahm einen wissenden Ausdruck an.

„Anne musste heute bei dir Nachsitzen, nicht wahr?" Severus Snape nickte knapp.

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie an den Bücherregalen vorbei schritt und die Buchrücken liebevoll im vorbeigehen berührte.

„Für ihr Verhalten wird sie sich nicht entschuldigen, falls du das erreichen wolltest.", murmelte Mary, sie kannte ihre Tochter genau.

Severus Gesicht nahm einen höhnischen Ausdruck an. „Nun, sie scheint ganz nach ihrem Vater zu kommen!"

Mit Befriedigung sah er, wie Mary abrupt stehen blieb. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und blickte langsam über ihre Schulter. Severus konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten und eine seltsame Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit.

Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren filigranen Körper wandern, den in ihrer Schulzeit schon so viele ihr Eigen nennen wollten und sein Blick blieb an ihren leuchtend blauen Augen hängen.

Selbst im diffusen Licht waren sie saphirblau und zogen ihn in ihren Bann. Er wusste, auch wenn er es im Moment nicht sehen konnte, dass ihre Pupillen in der Innenseite königblau gesprenkelt waren und sie somit weise aussehen ließen.

Doch nun wirkten sie nicht weise oder betörend, sondern zeugten von unendlichem Selbstzweifel und ein Schleier aus Verunsicherung überdeckte ihre Augen.

Zum ersten Mal erkannte Severus, dass auch Mary gealtert zu sein schien und langsam dämmerte ihm, dass ihr Leben auch alles andere als leicht gewesen sein musste. Sie hatte sich von allen abgewendet, hatte ein Kind alleine großgezogen und war zu allem auch noch Lehrerin gewesen.- Doch warum kümmerte er sich darum? Er mochte sie nicht einmal, redete er sich ein und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

Sie drehte sich ihm zu und antwortete leise:

„Nun, sie hat tatsächlich einiges von ihrem Vater und nicht seine schlechten Eigenschaften!" Severus blickte Mary finster an.

„Ich kann in Black nicht einmal eine einzige gute Seite erkennen!"

Mary betrachtete ihn mit verunsicherter Miene, nickte aber geistesabwesend. Irgendetwas verschwieg sie Severus und das gefiel ihm nicht.

Sie drehte sich wieder um und schritt langsam Richtung Ausgang. Als sie die Tür fast erreicht hatte, hielt sie inne und blickte ihn an. In ihren Augen lag nun so etwas wie Schalk.

„Orden und Zauberergemeinschaften!" Er schaute sie verwirrt an. „Wie bitte?", entfuhr es ihm. Sie lächelte, es war aufrichtig, das konnte er sehen.

„Du hast etwas über den Hexenzirkel gesucht. Du findest die Informationen im Buch ‚Orden und Zauberergemeinschaften'."

Und mit einem Ruck war sie verschwunden. Versunken in der Nacht. Severus hatte dafür nur eine abschätzende Grimasse übrig und schritt mit seiner wallenden Robe tiefer in die Bibliothek hinein.

* * *

**_Hey Leute! Könnt ihr mir helfen, ich weiß nicht wie ich Snapes Reaktion weiter schreiben soll....Soll er weicher werden oder immer noch so verschlossen? Und ist er authentisch? Lg Gondolia ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Die drei Stufen der Zauberei

September 1997

Hermine und Anne stiegen die Wendeltreppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab und durchquerten ihn schweigend. Anne machte sich über den gestrigen Abend Gedanken, sie war ungeschickt gewesen und hatte Snape durch diese kleine Ungeschicktheit ihr Allerheiligstes offenbart. Ob er es erkannt hatte? Nach seiner Reaktion her, hatte er es, doch was hatte ihn das zu interessieren? Ihn ging es nichts an, oder? Anne runzelte unbewusst die Stirn.

Neben ihr blickte Hermine versunken in der Gegend herum. Anne hatte die schlaue Gryffindor sofort ins Herz geschlossen, etwas, das sie nur sehr selten tat. Sie war abwartend und kritisch gegenüber neuen Leuten und Umgebungen, etwas, dass sie nur von ihrem Vater geerbt haben konnte, ihre Mutter war hoffnungslos in dieser Beziehung.

Sie gingen schweigend in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch zu Harry und Ron.

„Wo wart ihr?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund. Anne und Hermine verzogen simultan den Mund vor Ekel. Anne war die erste, die sich zu einer Antwort durchrang und entgegnete knapp:

„Verschlafen!"

Harry grinste. „Also ist es dir auch endlich mal passiert, Hermine! Jetzt weißt du wie das ist, zu den normalen, unmotivierten Schülern zu gehören." Hermine rollte mit den Augen und Anne begann zu grinsen.

Sie wandte den Kopf Richtung Eingangsportal und erblickte Professor Snape. Er hatte soeben die Halle betreten und ging mit großen Schritten an den Schülertischen vorbei. Auf Annes Höhe blickte er sie an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, ein Moment des Stockens entstand. Nichts drang zu Anne, nichts war zu hören. Nur seine Augen, diese schwarzen undurchsichtigen Augen. Snape verzog sein Gesicht zu einer skeptischen Grimasse und ehe sie sich versah, war alles wieder normal. Sie hörte den Lärm der Schüler, ihre Bewegungen und sie wandte schnell den Kopf ab. Sie blickte zu Hermine. Diese blickte sie ernst und tief in Gedanken versunken an. Doch Anne war sich sicher, Hermine hatte gesehen, was gerade eben geschehen war. Anne räusperte sich zur Ablenkung und fragte fröhlich in die Runde: „Haben wir wieder Zaubertränke?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, heute kein Punkteabzug. Erst morgen wieder." Ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch die Runde.

„Wir haben jetzt Verteidigung!", murmelte Hermine über ihren Tagespropheten hinweg. „Ist deine Mutter streng?" Sie musterte Anne.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht sonderlich! Sie mag es nur nicht, wenn sich jemand daneben benimmt!", bei diesen Worten wanderte ihr Blick zum Slytherintisch.

Anne blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Lasst uns gehen! Sie startet immer pünktlich!"

Alle erhoben sich.

Der Klassenraum unterschied sich nicht sonderlich viel als der damalige von Professor Lupin. Er war heller als Snapes und weniger vollgestellt als Lockharts, er besaß ein großes Lehrerpult, ein Skelett eines Drachen baumelte von der Decke und an den Wänden hingen etliche Plakate mit exotisch aussehenden Tieren. Hermine und Anne setzten sich in die zweitvorderste Reihe, während Ron und Harry sich hinter sie setzten. Harry fiel auf, das es ungewöhnlich gut nach Zimt und Wald roch.

Er hörte wie sich die Tür zu Professor MacDonalds Büro öffnete und sah wie sie den Raum betrat. Sie trug einen wallenden, sich kräuselnden lilafarbenen Rock, der mit helleren Blumenstickereien abgesetzt war, eine weiße Wickelbluse und um ihre Arme hatte sie sich ein langes lindgrünes Tuch gelegt. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem einfachen Dutt hochgesteckt, sodass einige Strähnen hinausfielen.

Professor MacDonald schritt vor ihr Pult und blieb stehen. Die Klasse verstummte.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte die Professorin freundlich.

„Guten Morgen, Professor MacDonald!", antwortete die Klasse.

„Gut, ihr kennt meinen Namen, aber ich kenne nicht die euren! Also,", sie blickte auf die Anwesenheitsliste. „Also werde ich euch nun aufrufen."

Professor MacDonald rief einen nach den anderen auf. Bei Harry und Anne stockte sie einmal kurz und blickte sie mit einem Lächeln an. Als sie geendet hatte, herrschte erneutes Schweigen in der Klasse. Mary MacDonald lächelte.

Sie schritt langsam hinter ihr Pult und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. Sie setzte eine gelangweilte Miene auf und streckte, wie eine bittende Geste, ihre rechte Hand aus.

Es gab eine kleine Windböe und plötzlich flog aus der Richtung, in die sie ihren Arm gehalten hatte, eine Karaffe mit Wasser her. Sie schwebte genau in ihre Richtung und Professor MacDonalds Hand umschloss schließlich das kalte Glas. Die Klasse beobachtete den Vorgang fasziniert.

„Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?" Mary MacDonald erhob sich. Immer noch die Flasche haltend, begann sie durch die Reihen der Sitzbänke zu schreiten.

„Gegenstände kommen, wenn wir es befehlen. Ich brauchte nicht einmal meine Stimme oder meinen Zauberstab. Die Flasche", Mary hielt sie hoch. „…kam, als ich es ihr befahl." Sie blickte sich um. In jedes einzelne Schülergesicht und blieb bei Harry haften. „Wer von ihnen kann mir sagen, mit welchen Mitteln meine kleine Vorführung gerade funktioniert hat?"

Hermines und Annes Hand schnellten simultan in die Höhe. Die beiden schauten sich irritiert an und begannen zu lachen. Professor MacDonald schmunzelte.

„Ja, bitte, Miss Granger!" Hermine lächelte.

„Es funktionierte, weil sie die sekundäre Stufe der Zauberei angewandt haben."

Annes Mutter klatschte in die Hände. „Korrekt!", lächelte sie. Sie blickte sich ein weiteres Mal um.

„Wer von ihnen kann etwas mit dieser Bezeichnung anfangen?"

Einige Schüler, es waren vier oder fünf, darunter auch Neville, hoben die Hand.

„Mr. Longbottom. Sie haben das Wort!"

„Nun, mhm…ich habe mal gehört, dass es mehrere Stufen der Zauberei gibt, je nach Stufe ist die Zauberei immer schwieriger auszuführen, a…aber dafür stärker!" Professor MacDonald nickte. Sie ließ ihre Blicke durch den Klassenraum wandern. Es war totenstill.

„Genauer gesagt gibt es drei…drei Stufen der Zauberei! In unseren Breiten, natürlich. Die erste, primäre Stufe ist die, der gewöhnlichen Zauberei. Sie bedient sich der Zauberstäbe und Zaubersprüche. Sie wird jedem Zauberer beigebracht und eigentlich sollte sie auch jeder mehr oder weniger beherrschen.

Die zweite, auch sekundäre Stufe genannt, ist die, der Hand-Zauberei. Es werden keine Stäbe oder Sprüche benötigt. Eine einfache Handbewegung…", sie bewegte ihre Hand nach links. Ein Windstoß fegte plötzlich durch den Raum und riss eine Vase aus einem Regal. „…reicht aus um, nun ja…", Professor MacDonald schmunzelte. „…eine alte Vase zu vernichten." Sie schritt auf die Scherben am Boden zu, beugte sich zu ihnen hinab und mit einem weiteren Schwenk ihrer Hand, stand die Vase wieder heil an ihrem Platz. Professor MacDonald fuhr fort:

„Die dritte Art, ist die Tertiäre. Jene Zauberei entsteht durch Gedanken und ist die am schwersten auszuführende aller Arten der Zauberei. Sie benötigen für sie nichts weiter, als ihren Kopf und ihre Gedanken."

Fragende Blicke gingen durch die Klasse.

„Ja, sie hören richtig.", schmunzelte Professor MacDonald, „ohne Zauberstab, ohne Händefuchtelei und ohne Zaubersprüche. Ein Komplettpaket sozusagen!"

Hermines Hand flog nach oben.

Mary lächelte. „Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Mhm…Professor, könnten sie uns diese demonstrieren?"

Professor MacDonald lachte laut auf. Es war ein feines, weibliches Lachen, was aber trotzdessen animierte, mit einzustimmen. Doch nun lachte keiner, jeder starrte sie verwirrt an.

Mit einer Ausnahme, denn langsam hob Anne ihre Hand. Ihre Mutter nahm sie dran.

Anne räusperte sich:

„Bisher ist es vier Leuten in der Geschichte der Zauberei gelungen, die tertiäre Stufe auszuführen. Diese waren: Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Artemisia Lufkin und Artemis Lynch."

Gemurmel trat ein. Mary wusste warum und schmunzelte darüber.

„Nein, sie hörten richtig, Albus Dumbledore war nicht darunter." Sie lachte abermals. „Auch, wenn ihn viele Leute dies bezichtigten. Für einen normalen Zauberer stellt es, im Übrigen, fast ein unmögliches dar, die tertiäre Stufe zu erreichen. Sie brauchen nicht nur eine unglaubliche visuelle Sicht der Dinge", sie grinste, „sondern auch eine große Menge Intelligenz, Geduld und vor allem Feingefühl. Etwas, dass in Kombination, die meisten Zauberer nicht haben."

Sie klatschte in die Hände und schritt zu einem der hohen Fenster hinüber. Etwas nachdenklicher fuhr sie fort:

„Die Welt, egal ob von Muggeln oder Zauberern bevölkert, kennt diese Stufen schon lange und hält sich daran. Wer es also schaffen würde, die dritte und letzte Stufe zu erreichen, wäre, wenn er nun der derzeitig einzige wäre, Herr über die Dinge." Die Schüler blickten sich verunsichert an. Der Klang in Professor Mac Donalds Stimme hatte nicht nur nachdenklich sondern auch berechnend geklungen. Harry brannten schon seit geraumer Zeit einige Fragen im Kopf, die er gerne stellen wollte. Doch nun, nach dieser Aussage kam ihm ein Gedanke, der seine Magengegend mulmig werden ließ. Langsam hob er die Hand und Mary nahm ihn dran.

„Wäre es möglich ", er blickte sich um, „ für Voldemort, diese Stufe zu erlernen?" Die Klasse wurde totenstill. Keiner wagte sich umzublicken, geschweige denn etwas zu sagen. Professor MacDonald drehte sich blitzschnell um. Sie betrachtete den schwarzhaarigen Jungen nachdenklich und berechnend. Schließlich antwortete sie stockend:

„Sie-wissen-schon-wer mag ein mächtiger Zauberer sein, doch mir ist nicht bekannt, dass er es überhaupt je zur zweiten Stufe gebracht hat." Sie übersah Hermines Hand, die nach oben geschnellt war. „Deshalb kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er überhaupt über die nötige Geduld verfügt beide Stufen zu erlernen." Sie schritt auf ihr Pult zu und setzte sich darauf. „Denn nicht jeder Zauberer ist fähig, überhaupt die erste Stufe zu verlassen. Er mag ein Künstler in dieser sein, doch in der zweiten und dritten ein Versager."

Stille herrschte darauf und immer noch der ausgestreckte Finger von Hermine. Mary lächelte matt. „Ja, Miss Granger?"

Hermine räusperte sich. „Warum greifen dann die Zauberer nicht ein, die die zweite Stufe ausführen können." Mary nickte verstehend. Sie wusste die Antwort, doch als sie gerade antworten wollte, hob Anne ihre Hand. „Miss MacDonald, bitte?"

„Ich denke", begann Anne, „dass es nichts bringen würde sich mit einem Meister der erste Stufe zu duellieren, wenn man kein Meister der Zweiten ist. Denn schließlich mag die zweite Stufe machtvoller sein, aber auch nur bei jenen, die sie perfekt beherrschen, ihre Risiken und Gefahren kennen. Außerdem ist es viel kraftkostender ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, als mit ihm. Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hätte auf lange Sicht die Zügel in seiner Hand, da er viel kraftvoller wäre." Mary nickte. „Völlig richtig.", bestätigte sie.

„Aber", begann Hermine ohne aufgezeigt zu haben, „aber wenn sie doch so viel kraftvoller ist, dann ist er doch dumm sie nicht zu lernen." Anne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst…" Weiter kam sie nicht. Mary brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Ruhe!", rief sie in die lauter werdende Klassen. „Ob er es erlernen könnte oder nicht, steht nicht zur Debatte. Er wird es nicht tun, punkt." Harry blickte sie verwirrt an. „Woher wollen sie das wissen?", fragte er laut.

Mary schluckte. Sie blickte ihn unsicher an und krempelte sich schließlich ihre Bluse am linken Arm hoch. Eine Tätowierung zeigte sich, sie glänzte matt im Licht und man konnte deutlich die Konturen erkennen.

„Deshalb", antwortete Anne leise. Hermine blickte sie an. „Was ist das?", fragte sie.

„Das ist das Zeichen des Hexenzirkels.", murmelte Mary und begab sich hinter ihr Pult. „Wie beim apparieren braucht man für die zweite Stufe eine Lizenz, man macht eine Prüfung. Wenn man diese besteht, ist man ein Mitglied des Hexenzirkels, er prüft jene Anwärter. Ein Grund, warum der dunkle Lord niemals die höheren Stufen erlernen wird. Erst wenn man die Prüfung bestanden hat, darf man die Ausbildung der Dritten anfangen."

„Aber, geht das nicht auch ohne den Hexenzirkel?", fragte Seamus.

Professor MacDonald schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht. Denn die einzig erhaltenen Dokumente über die letzte Zauberstufe sind im Besitz des Hexenzirkels."

„Das heißt, es ist sicher, dass er nicht unternehmen kann?" Professor MacDonald blickte Harry an.

„Nein, Harry. Sicher ist nichts mehr!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kindheitsjahre

.1986

Das kleine Mädchen im weißen Rüschenkleidchen kicherte und rannte über den saftig grünen Rasen. Mehrere ältere Mädchen in hellblauen Schuluniformen folgten ihr und versuchten die Kleine zu fangen. „Petite, komm her!", riefen sie lachend und fingen es schließlich. Die älteren Mädchen begannen sofort, es zu kitzeln und in die Luft zu werfen. „Ah, aufhören!", kicherte die Kleine und kniff eine blondhaarige in die Wange.

Diese quietschte laut auf und ließ es los um sie im nächsten Moment wieder in die Luft zu werfen. Plötzlich hörten die Mädchen ein Räuspern hinter sich und als sie sich umblickten erkannten sie eine Frau mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren und einem dunkelblauen Umhang, die hinter ihnen stand.

„Bonjour, Madame MacDonald!", riefen die älteren Mädchen im Chor und ließen die Kleine los. Diese lächelte breit. „Cherie, kommst du bitte mir?", fragte Mary MacDonald. „Du hast Besuch." Das kleine Mädchen hopste auf ihre Mutter zu und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie winkte den Mädchen noch zum Abschied und lief mit ihrer Mutter davon.

„Wer ist es denn, Mum?", fragte sie nun in akzentfreiem Englisch. Ihre Mutter lächelte. „Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen, Anne!" Sie führte Anne in den großen Haupttrakt des Schlosses und stieg mit ihr die Treppen hinauf zu ihren Gemächern.

Als sie die Tür öffnete und Anne einließ, quietschte diese auf und rannte auf einen älteren Mann mit langem weißen Haar und Bart zu. Dieser ergriff sie, als sie bei ihm angekommen war und hob sie hoch um sie an sich zu drücken. „Onkel Dumbledore!", kicherte das Mädchen und fasste spielerisch in seinen Bart. Albus Dumbledore küsste das kleine Mädchen auf die Stirn.

„Meine herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem fünften Geburtstag, meine Kleine!" Anne sah ihn empört an. „Aber ich bin doch schon 1,26 Meter groß, Onkel Dumbledore!" Albus hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Tatsächlich?", fragte er gespielt ungläubig, sodass Anne begann heftig zu nicken. „Nun", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „dann will ich dir das mal glauben. Das trifft sich auch sehr gut…", er ließ sie von seinen Armen, „denn ich habe da ein Geschenk für dich, das nur große Kinder bekommen dürfen."

Er reichte der vor Aufregung hüpfenden Anne ein in goldenes Papier eingepacktes Paket, welches sie locker um das doppelte überragte. Voller Ungeduld riss Anne das Paket auf und quiekte ein weiteres Mal, als sie sah, was das Paket enthielt. Anne legte ihren Kopf schief und las stockend:

„Profes...sor Labo...rix über…rasche…ndes Za…ubertr…ank…l...ab…lab…", sie schaute ihre Mutter fragend an. Diese schmunzelte. „Labor, Anne! L-A-B-O-R." Das Mädchen schaute Dumbledore fragend an. „Kann ich damit wirklich Zaubertränke machen?" Dumbledore lachte laut auf. „Ja, wenn du das willst!" Das Mädchen nickte heftig. Sie machte die Verpackung auf und blickte fragend auf die vielen Einzelteile. „Aber…", sie zupfte an Albus Umhang, „da fehlen noch Zutaten. Oder?"

Plötzlich sah Anne einen Schatten hinter Albus. „Und diese habe ich besorgt!" Ein Mann stand dort, groß gewachsen, mit kastanienbraunen Locken. „Onkel Ben!", rief Anne und lief auf ihn zu und wurde von ihm auf die Wange geküsst.

Er überreichte ihr eine Papiertüte mit dem Emblem der Apotheke. Das kleine Mädchen rannte zu ihrem Zaubertranklabor zurück und begann es aufzubauen. „Du hast tatsächlich alle Zutaten aus der Apotheke gekauft?", fragte Mary unglaublich während sie ihren Bruder umarmte. „Aber, aber, Schwesterherzchen! Immer das Beste für meine Beste!"

„Die Einstellung gefällt mir.", gluckste Albus und gab seinem ehemaligen Schüler die Hand. „Wie geht es ihnen, Benjamin?", fragte er. Dieser machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Sie wissen ja wie der Minister ist. Fudge will unsere Gesellschaft revolutionieren. Nicht auszumalen was er noch den Schulen an Etat kürzen wird. Passen sie da ja auf, Professor!" Dieser nickte dankend. „Ich werde es mir merken."

Mary war in der Zwischenzeit in die angrenzende Küche gegangen und hatte von den Hauselfen Kuchen und Getränke in Empfang genommen. „Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?", fragte sie lächelnd und unterbrach somit das Gespräch der beiden Männer. „Anne, kommst du? Es gibt Kuchen, Schatz!" Doch Anne schüttelte den Kopf. „Darf ich nicht noch etwas mit dem Labor spielen?", fragte sie. Mary verzog das Gesicht. „Bitte" Mary seufzte. „Na gut. Dann behalte ich für dich ein Stück zurück." Anne grinste und gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Es war Abend geworden. Anne war längst im Bett und Benjamin war gegangen. Nur noch Albus und Mary saßen im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer und tranken ein Glas Wein. Anne hatte den ganzen Tag mit ihrem Labor gespielt, man hatte sie nicht mal mit Süßigkeiten oder Kuchen locken können. Ständig hatte sie mit sich selbst gesprochen und so getan, als wäre sie eine große Zaubertrankmeisterin. Benjamin hatte das belustigt, Mary eher verwirrt. Keiner, weder aus ihrer noch aus Sirius Familie hatte sonderliches Interesse an Zaubertränken. Sicherlich, Regulus Black hatte einiges Talent darin aufgewiesen, doch das hatte er Anne sicherlich nicht vererbt.

Marys Blick wanderte vom Feuer zu einem Foto auf dem Kaminsims. Auf der schwarz-weißen Fotografie hüpfte Klein Mary im Alter von drei Jahren um die Hündin Lily, die Albus ihr zu ihrem zweiten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen sie zu haben!", flüsterte Albus in den sonst so leisen Raum hinein, als er ihrem Blick folgte. „Sie ist freundlich, witzig, interessiert und schlau. Ich konnte in ihrem Alter noch nicht lesen." Er blickte in sein Glas und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „So sehr ich mich auch anstrenge", nun blickte er Mary direkt in die Augen. „Ich kann keinen Sirius Black in ihr erkennen!" Mary schluckte und blickte ins Feuer. „Von wem ist sie, Mary?"

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Die junge Mutter blickte auf das schlafende Kind hinab. Annes Brustkorb hob und sengte sich im stetigen Rhythmus und ihr Atem war hörbar. Manchmal gab sie etwas Unverständliches von sich, wenn sie in den Tiefen ihres Traumes auf bekannte oder unbekannte Wesen traf. Mary beobachtete das Mädchen liebevoll. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, sie hätte einen Eid darauf geschworen. Doch in letzter Zeit hatte sich Anne verändert. Sie war berechnend und beobachtender geworden. War sie Sirius Tochter? „Bist du es?", fragte sie leise in den Raum hinein.


	8. Chapter 8

Nachsitzen mit einem Malfoy

.1997

Anne blickte auf ihre Taschenuhr und stöhnte. Hermine hob ihren Kopf und blickte über den Rand des Buches auf ihre neue Freundin. Diese saß eingekuschelt in eine Decke im wenig belebten Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte bis soeben in ihrem Alte Runen-Buch gelesen. Hermine sah zu, wie Anne ihr Buch zuklappte und sich aus ihrer Decke quälte. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine und blickte sie an. „Ich hab doch Nachsitzen, vergessen?", sagte diese genervt. Hermine machte ein mitfühlendes Gesicht und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Anne blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Heute auch noch mit diesem Malfoy.", murmelte sie angewidert. Hermines Kopf schnellte wieder nach oben. „Was? Warum?", fragte sie. Anne lachte kurz auf. „Tja, er hat wohl kleine Hufflepuffs drangsaliert und hat sich von Professor McGonagall erwischen lassen. Nun hat er Nachsitzen bei Snape, ganze vier Stunden. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie ich mich darauf freue!" Hermine nickte.

„Darf ich dein Alte Runen-Buch haben?", fragte sie nun. Anne nickte. „Klar, ich hab die Passage schon übersetzt. Jetzt entschuldige mich", sie blickte düster in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer, „ich werde wieder in die Gruft eilen, um die Fledermaus zu entstauben." Hermine lachte auf und beobachtete Anne dabei, wie sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Anne konnte sehr lebendig und witzig sein, im nächsten Moment allerding sehr nachdenklich und berechnend. War sie launisch? So konnte man es vielleicht nennen, wenn auch nicht sehr stark.

Hermines Blicke glitten über den Tisch zu einem Glas mit Wasser. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und konzentrierte sich. Sie empfand einen kleinen Stoß in ihrer Hand. Doch außer einer flauen Brise, die ihr ins Gesicht wehte, veränderte sich nichts. Sie seufzte und wollte gerade nach dem Glas greifen, als es sich einige Zentimeter auf sie zu bewegte. Hermine stockt. Sie probierte es noch einmal, sie konzentrierte sich und versuchte im Geiste nach dem Glas zu greifen. In Sekundenbruchteilen hielt sie es in der Hand. Hermine quiekte freudig auf und sah Seamus, der sie ungläubig ansah. Er versuchte dies schon seit drei Stunden.

Es war die Hausaufgabe von Professor MacDonald gewesen, solange zu üben, bis sich ein Wasserglas wenigstens ein paar Zentimeter in ihre Richtung bewegte. Der Unterricht bei Professor MacDonald war, mit der Ausnahme der ersten Stunde, nicht trocken oder langweilig. Letzte Stunde hatten sie im Pausenhof versucht einen Teller zu spülen, indem sie die Bewegung eines Spüllappens nachmachten. Ständig waren ihnen Teller zerbrochen und als Neville an der Reihe war, hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, sich selbst in die Spülwanne zu befördern. Hermine schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung und betrachtete nachdenklich das Wasserglas in ihren Händen.

Sie hatte das Mal, welches Professor MacDonalds Handgelenk zierte, auch bei Anne gesehen. Es hatte sie erschreckt, doch im Nachhinein nicht verwundert. Wie die Mutter so die Tochter! Die Beiden schienen sehr aneinander zu hängen. Jeden Morgen wenn Mary MacDonald am Gryffindortisch vorbei ging, grüßten sie sich und verabredeten, wann sie sich am Tag treffen wollten. Sie selbst war sogar gestern in Professor MacDonalds Gemächern gewesen um mit Anne etwas abzuholen. Dabei hatte sie auch Annes Hund Lily kennen gelernt, der, wenn Mary oder ihre Tochter nicht da waren, immer heimlich von den Hauselfen besucht wurde und Hundekuchen bekam. _Lily_, ein prägnanter Name, dachte sie. Schließlich war Mary Lily Potters beste Freundin gewesen.

Hermine seufzte und griff nach dem Alte Runen-Buch von Anne. Sie schlug es auf und ein Foto fiel zu Boden. Hermine hob es auf und sah auf die Rückseite. _5. April.1996, _war in einer feinen Frauenhandschrift geschrieben. An diesem Tag hatte Anne Geburtstag, dachte Hermine. Sie drehte das Foto herum und stutzte. Es zeigte Anne in einer Beauxbatons-Uniform vor einem prachtvollen Schloss mitten mehrerer Leute. Ihre Mutter war dort, einige Frauen die Hermine nicht kannte, sowie drei Männer. Zwei davon waren ihr ebenfalls nicht bekannt. Doch den letzten kannte sie, er stand direkt neben Anne und hielt ihre Hand. Sein Gesicht war voller Stolz und er lachte. Groß gewachsen, mit langem weißen Bart und Haaren. Dumbledore! Was machte er auf diesem Foto? Woher kannte Anne ihn?

Anne schritt durch die langen ausgestorbenen Gänge der Kerker. Das einzige was vorteilhaft war hier unten, war die Abgeschiedenheit und Ruhe. Anne liebt beides und suchte beides regelmäßig. Sie schritt am Zaubertränke-Klassenraum vorbei und klopfte nach wenigen weiteren Metern an die dunkle Tür.

Mit einem Ruck wurde sie aufgerissen und Snape baute sich vor ihr auf. Er blickte sie ruhig und teilnahmslos an, zu teilnahmslos!

„Miss MacDonald", sagte er gefährlich leise, „sie sind ganze sechs Minuten zu spät zum Nachsitzen gekommen. Muss ich ihnen neben Benehmen auch noch Pünktlichkeit lehren?", fragte er und zog in seiner Manier eine Augenbraue hoch.

Anne verdrehte dezent die Augen. „Vielleicht", gab sie genau so leise zurück, „würde es helfen mehr Lampen in den Gängen zu entzünden, dann verirrt man sich auch sicher nicht mehr in ihre Gegend, schon deshalb nicht in Gefahr zu geraten, sie und ihre Launen zu ertragen!" Professor Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Ich hatte eigentlich eine einfache Aufgabe für sie vorbereitet, aber ich denke, sie haben etwas anderes verdient, Miss MacDonald!" Er schritt ohne sich nach ihr umzusehen in sein Büro hinein und durch eine weitere Tür.

Man hörte das gegeneinander klirren von hunderten von Phiolen und schließlich trat Snape wieder heraus und stellte eine fußballgroße Kiste auf einem Arbeitstisch auf, den er kurz zuvor heraufbeschworen hatte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Anne den blonden Jungen, der gebeugt über einer Schriftrolle saß und sie eifrig beschrieb. Doch plötzlich blickte er auf und sah in Annes Gesicht. Er begann breit zu grinsen und schaute sie höhnisch an. Anne schnaubte. Snape schien von beiden keine Notiz zu nehmen und machte gemächlich die Kiste auf.

Als er den Deckel hob, drang ein Geruch von getrocknetem Blut und Kadaver in Annes Nase. Sie verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht. „Ich wusste, dass sie hier tote Schüler aufbewahren", murmelte sie leise. Snape überhörte dies. „Schauen sie schon hinein.", schnarrte er sie an. Langsam beugte sich Anne über die Kiste und spähte hinein.

Sie schloss angeekelt die Augen, als sie erkannte was es war. Sie wandte ihren Kopf ab. „Wie konnten sie nur?", murmelte sie stockend. Snape grinste höhnisch.

„Anscheinend ist ihnen der Inhalt der Kiste ein Begriff?" Anne nickte langsam. Snape schaute sie abwartend an.

„Und", fuhr er sie an, „was ist es?" Anne drehte der Kiste den Rücken zu und stützte sich zitternd an der Tischplatte ab. „Ein Einhornherz.", flüsterte sie.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Ihn wunderte es, dass Miss MacDonald der Anblick eines Einhornherzens derartig Probleme bereitete.

Anne hatte ihre Kopf Professor Snape zugewandt und blickte ihn gequält an. „Bitte sagen sie nicht, ich muss…", ihre Stimme versagte. Snape nickte amüsiert. Er drückte ihr ein Messer in die Hand und ging zum Lehrerpult.

„Kann Malfoy das nicht übernehmen?", flüsterte Anne flehend. Malfoy und Snape hoben simultan den Kopf. „Mr. Malfoy, Miss MacDonald. Und nein, Mr. Malfoy hat bereits eine Aufgabe", er blickte Anne berechnend an, dann drehte er sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu. „Ach, und Miss MacDonald, es wäre ratsam schnell zu beginnen, auf sie warten noch drei weitere." Er wollte gerade eine Feder zur Hand nehmen und sich setzen, als er plötzlich ein dumpfes Geräusch hörte und sah, wie Anne zu Boden glitt. In Sekundenbruchteilen war er bei ihr um sie aufzufangen. Allerdings zu spät und seine Schülerin fiel hart auf den kalten Steinboden. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und rüttelte an ihr. „Miss MacDonald! Miss MacDonald, kommen sie wieder zu sich."

Anne schlug langsam die Augen auf. Sie sah in Severus Snapes Gesicht, welches nur weniger als zwei Handspannen von ihr entfernt war und sie an starrte. Sie rappelte sich hoch und wankte kurz. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Kopf und sie fühlte wie Blut aus ihrer Kopfhaut sickerte. Langsam nahmen die Bilder wieder klare Konturen an. Nun sah sie auch Draco Malfoy, der besorgt von seinem Platz aufgestanden war und sich ebenfalls über sie gebeugt hatte. Sie zog sich am Tisch hoch und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ist alles klar bei dir, MacDonald?", fragte Draco. „Seit wann kümmerst du dich um mich, Malfoy?", keifte sie ihn an. „Ruhe!", herrschte Snape beide an. „Miss MacDonald, ich sehe, dass es ihnen besser geht. Trotz dieses kleinen Zwischenfalles werden sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzen." Er blickte sie missbilligend an. „Und zwar sofort!" Er schwenkte mit seinem Zauberstab und Anne betastete ihre blutverklebten Haare, von der Wunde war nichts mehr zu fühlen. Snape drehte sich wieder um und schritt erneut hinter sein Pult.

Draco blickte Anne noch einmal nachdenklich an, dann ging auch er auf seinen Platz. Ann schluckte, verbarg ihre Tränen und die Gänsehaut, die sich auf ihren Unterarmen ausbreitete und griff nach dem Messer. „Und verletzen sie sich nicht erneut, Miss MacDonald. Sonst glaubt ihre Mutter, ich würde Hand anlegen!", hörte sie Snape noch sagen. Dann setzte sie den ersten Schnitt.

Beim zweiten Herz war die Angst verschwunden, beim dritten die Übelkeit, beim vierten das Schwindelgefühl. Was danach blieb war nur Hass und Abscheu, Hass auf das, was Snape von ihr verlangte und Abscheu vor dem schwarzgewandeten Professor, der reglos an seinem Tisch saß. Ihre Hand schloss sich fester um das Messer, sodass es weh tat. Sie zwang sich normal zu atmen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ihre Haare waren noch vom Blut verklebt und ihre Hände stanken nach Einhornblut. Denn das war es, was sie hatte gewinnen sollen. Reinstes Einhornblut, entstanden im Herzen des Tieres, kurz bevor ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten worden war. Sie hatte nur zwei Phiolen gewinnen können, mehr als genug, wie sie fand.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Räuspern. Sie blickte sich um. Draco war schon gegangen und Snape stand hinter ihr und schaute sie abwartend an.

„Was denn, keine Beleidigungen oder Vorwürfe?", fragte er gespielt überrascht. Anne lächelte künstlich. „Sie sind ein derartig schlechter Schauspieler, dass man es ihnen schon wieder abnehmen könnte.", ihrem Lächeln wich eine herausfordernde Miene. „Ich frag mich, wie sie das machen, mit dem Dunklen Lord, schmieren sie ihm Honig ums Maul?", fragte sie dezent überheblich. Snape blickte sie mit einem eiskalten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Sie wären bei ihm schon viermal gestorben.", zischte er, dabei kam er ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe. Anne funkelte ihn an. „Nun, wer den Spott hat, der hat auch den Schaden, nicht wahr, SIR?", das letzte Wort spie sie schon fast. „Wie können sie es wagen…?", flüsterte Snape gefährlich leise. Doch bei Anne waren schon sämtliche Sicherungen durchgebrannt.

„Wie ich es wagen kann? Wie ICH es wagen kann? Bei allem Respekt, Sir, sie lassen mich vier Einhornherzen ausnehmen und finden es auch noch amüsant wie ich darunter leide. Sind sie krank oder einfach nur sadistisch? Ach nein, ich weiß was sie sind, ein Monster. Sie drangsalieren Schüler, wie Neville, der, wenn er ihren Namen schon hört, nicht mehr richtig sprechen kann, oder auch, wie Hermine, die sich bemüht nur ein einziges Lob von ihnen zu hören, während sie sie ‚Know-It-All' nennen oder sich ähnliche Scherze mit ihr erlauben. Sind sie einfach nur zu verschlossen um nett zu uns zu sein, zu irgendjemandem? Kein Wunder das jeder sie hasst. Schauen sie sich doch an." Anne stockte um Luft zu holen, übersah dabei aber geflissentlich Severus wutverzerrten Blick. „Sie sind die Fledermaus aus dem Kerker. Sind sie stolz darauf? Hatten sie überhaupt jemals ein Herz, haben sie je jemanden geliebt? Oder hat sich niemand um sie gekümmert, sodass sie den Eindruck bekamen, die Welt würde sie hassen?", sie griff nach den zwei Phiolen und drückte sie ihm in die Hände. Dabei fiel ihr das kleine Muttermal auf seinem Hals auf. Normalerweise könnte man es nicht sehen, es wurde von den Haaren verdeckt, doch nun lag es offen da. Sie riss ihre Augen erschrocken auf und fasste sich an ihren Hals. Anne zitterte vor Wut. „Wissen sie was sie sind? Ein egoistischer, alter Zyniker, der mit der Welt um ihn herum nicht klar kommt. Ihre Dienste für den Orden in allen Ehren, sie sind verabscheuungswürdig, Severus Snape!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und hinterließ einen sprachlosen Snape, etwas, das die Welt zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte.

Sie stürmte aus seinem Büro und hinaus in den kalten Gang, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und blieb stehen. Was hatte sie getan? Sie würde von der Schule fliegen, soviel war sicher. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas zu einem Professor sagen? Zu Severus Snape? Klar, alles was sie gesagt hatte, war richtig, doch zu einem Lehrer? Sie atmete tief ein und aus und blickte auf ihre Finger. Einhornblut klebte immer noch an ihren Fingern und ihre Haare waren verstrubbelt und verklebt. Wie konnte sie nur, wie konnte er nun? Und was würde ihre Mutter sagen?

Sie schluchzte auf und ließ sich an der kalten Steinmauer hinab sinken. Sie legte ihren Kopf in ihre Arme und schluchzte abermals laut auf. Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen die Wangen hinunter und ihr Puls raste. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand sich neben sie setzte und sie mit seinen Armen umschlang. Sie blickte auf, genau in das besorgt dreinblickende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. Im ersten Moment wollte sie ihn von sich stoßen, doch dann merkte sie, wie er mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken fuhr und sie ließ alles raus, weinte und schluchzte.

„Warum, warum ist er so grausam? Warum tut er das?" Sie drückte sich in Dracos Arme und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und bemerkte, dass das nicht nur von der Kälte des Flures oder ihres Ausbruchs kam. Ruckartig trennte sie sich von dem Slytherin und stand auf. „Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt und wischte sich ihre Tränen weg. „Ich…", er blickte zu Boden, „ich konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie du gelitten hast." Sie blickte ihn an.

„Danke", flüsterte sie leise. Draco holte eine Taschenuhr heraus. „Es ist viel zu spät um draußen herumzulaufen. Komm, ich bringe dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum." Anne nickte. Sie liefen nebeneinander her. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Als sie schließlich die Eingangshalle betraten, griff Draco plötzlich nach Annes Hand. Diese schaute ihn überrascht an. Draco errötete und ließ sie los.

„Bist du einer von ihnen?", fragte Anne nun unvermittelt. Er blickte sie von der Seite an und krempelte seinen Arm hoch und das schwarze Mal entblößte sich. Anne schluckte. „Warum bist du dann noch hier?", fragte sie.

„Wegen ihm.", Draco deutete gen Kerker. Anne verstand nicht und blickte ihn fragend an. „Snape, er beschützt mich.", flüsterte Draco leise, während sie die Treppen erklommen. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und blickte zu Boden. „Du kennst es doch auch", sagte er leise aber bestimmt und deutete auf ihren Arm. Ihr Ärmel war hoch gerutscht und zeigte ein Stück ihrer Tätowierung. „Ich musste es tun, ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Er blickte zu Boden. „Klar, erst war ich dafür. Ich wollte, wie mein Vater werden, doch er ist nichts weiter, als ein Feigling. Er steht nicht zum dunklen Lord, er steht noch nicht mal zu sich selbst. Er will nur überleben, nichts weiter." Anne blickte Draco unsicher an. Schließlich ging sie auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Hand. „Komm, sonst suchen sie noch nach uns!", sie lächelte aufmunternd und Draco nickte. Hand in Hand gingen sie zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Wen sie nicht bemerkten, war der Schatten, der leise wieder in die Verliese schlich und er gehörte definitiv nicht zu einem Professor.

Mary schnaubte vor Wut! Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte ER nur? Sie griff sich ihren Morgenmantel und schritt barfuß gen Kerker. Sie hatte eben erfahren, was beim Nachsitzen bei Snape passiert war. Snape! Ein Zauberer sollte mehr sozialen Verstand besitzen. Sie eilte durch die dunklen Korridore und stand nach wenigen Minuten vor seinen Gemächern. Es war 23:01 Uhr. Er musste noch wach sein, wenn er nicht gerade das Blut der Einhörner schlürfte.

Energisch klopfte sie an die Tür und wartete. Nach wenigen Momenten öffnete sich die Tür, ohne dass jemand dahinter stand. Sie stürmte hinein. Snape saß auf seinem Sofa und starrte in die Flammen. Mary erkannte sofort, dass er getrunken hatte, neben seinem Sofa stand eine leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

„Bist du noch nüchtern genug um dir anzuhören, was ich dir zu sagen habe?", fuhr sie ihn an. Er hob den Kopf und blickte sie in der Snape-Manier mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Mary." Diese verdrehte die Augen. „Hat deine Tochter ihren Weg also zu dir gefunden?", fragte er süffisant.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Severus Snape?", schrie Mary ihn an. „Hast du eigentlich genug Sehvermögen um zu bemerken, was du Anne da zugemutet hast?" Snape lachte krächzend auf. „Mary, deine Tochter ist kein kleines Mädchen mehr." Mary schritt auf das Sofa zu und baute sich vor Snape auf.

„Das stimmt, doch daran Einhornherzen auszunehmen, sind schon viele gescheitert." Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte damit nie Probleme." Mary lachte schrill auf. „Natürlich nicht", sie berührte ihn an seinem Arm, „du bist ja auch nicht mehr menschlich." Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du Anne damit angetan hast?" Snape zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Sie wird wohl keine traumatischen Erinnerungen davon getragen haben!" Mary schnaubte vor Wut. Dieses ignorante Monster!

„ Ach nein?", zischte sie, „Als sie drei Jahre alt war, ist sie in die Ländereien von Beauxbatons gelaufen und wurde fast von einem Wolf gefressen, wenn nicht ein Einhorn sie gerettet hätte. Seitdem ist ihr Patronus ein Einhorn. Begreifst du jetzt endlich?", fragte sie weniger aufgebracht. „Schon als sie in Ohnmacht fiel, hättest du die Sache beenden müssen und sie sofort auf die Krankenstation bringen müssen. Es war unverantwortlich von dir!", sie stockte, „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Snape schaute sie gespielt gelangweilt an. „Doch, natürlich! Ach, was ich noch gerne wissen würde, wäre, wer mich bei dir angeschwärzt hat?" Mary beugte sich nun zu ihm herunter. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Es war weder meine Tochter, noch Miss Granger, falls du sie im Verdacht hast."

Snape blickte ihr starr in die Augen. „Potter!" Mary verdrehte die Augen und riss sich von seinem Blick los. „Wenn es nicht meine Tochter war, oder ihre Freundin, dann muss es natürlich Potter gewesen sein! Früher war es James, jetzt ist es Harry, natürlich!" Nun schnellte Snape in die Höhe. „Sie waren und sind es ja auch immer, der Alte sowie der Junge. Potter und Black, sie haben nichts als Scherze und Blödsinn im Kopf gehabt. Und nun hat sein Sohn das übernommen. Dass du dich mit denen abgegeben hast, lässt auf viel anderes schließen. Deine Tochter ist wie du, einfältig und nicht in der Lage ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen. Es dauerte keine zwei Stunden und sie und Miss Know-It-All, Weasley und Potter waren beste Freunde. Als ob das wahre Freundschaft sein…", weiter kam er nicht, denn im gleichen Moment traf Marys Hand hart auf seine Wange. Sie wollte gerade zu einem zweiten Schlag ausholen, als Snape ihren Arm festhielt. Seine Augen loderten vor Wut. „Wage es nicht, mich noch einmal zu schlagen.", zischte er ihr ins Ohr und zog sie dabei gefährlich nah zu sich heran.

„Wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt, Severus Snape, hat es sich ausgesnapet!" Dieser ließ sie langsam los und betrachtete sie eingehend. Mary trug einen dünnen Seidenmorgenmantel und darunter schaute ein blaues Spitzennachthemd hervor, zudem war sie barfuß. Ihre langen, braunen Haare lagen offen über ihre Schultern und ihre Wangen waren noch errötet vor Wut.

„Das du Anne für ihre Worte strafen willst, ist verständlich, doch sie spricht nur aus, was sie denkt. Genauso wie du es tust. Strafe deine Mitmenschen nicht für ihre Charakterzüge, die du ebenso besitzt!", murmelte sie leise und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Snape schluckte. Es war seine einzige Reaktion. Mary drehte sich um und schritt zur Tür. Kurz davor drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Strafe sie nicht für das, was du meinst, was ich dir angetan hätte!" Dann war sie verschwunden und ließ Severus und die leere Whiskeyflasche allein.


	9. Chapter 9

Der Trank der verbundenen Seelen

.1997

Warum ausgerechnet ein Einhornherz? Mary schlug eine vergilbte Buchseite um. Warum gerade vier? Sie blätterte eine weitere um. Was hat er vor? Eine weitere Seite folgte. Gab es in diesem verdammten Buch nicht eine einzige Seite, die ihr die Lösung präsentierte? Mary schlug das Buch zu und blickte sich um. Es war kurz nach halb-fünf und sonniges Wetter draußen. Fazit, die Bibliothek war menschenleer. Mary saß auf einer Fensterbank in der verbotenen Abteilung und wälzte Zaubertankbuch um Zaubertrankbuch. Was hatte Severus mit Einhornherzen vor? Sie waren nicht nur eine Rarität, wie alles von einem Einhorn, sondern auch nur auf Genehmigung eines „höchsten Würdenträgers" hin zu bekommen. Mary kannte sich leider viel zu wenig mit Zaubertränken aus, als dass sie die Bedeutung einer solchen Rarität gewusst hätte. Außerdem waren Einhornherzen nicht gerade Bestandteil des Unterrichtsstoffes der ersten bis siebten Klassen gewesen. Die Professorin kratzte sich unbewusst über ihr Hexenzirkel-Mal. Warum, um alles in der Welt, hatte Severus Anne die Herzen anvertraut? Erkannte er vielleicht ihr Interesse? Sie schauderte. Nein, so etwas durfte sie nicht einmal im Entferntesten denken.

Sie rutschte von dem Sonnenüberfluteten Fensterbrett und stellte das Buch wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz zurück. Sie kratzte sich erneut wieder über ihre Tätowierung. Warum interessierte sie sich eigentlich dafür? Erneut fuhr sie über ihr Handgelenk. Sie schritt die langen Regalreihen entlang und blieb stehen. Sie hob ihre Hand und fuhr vorsichtig mit ihren filigranen Fingern über die Buchrücken. Dabei rutschte ihr Ärmel ein wenig nach unten, das Mal zeigte sich, rot, fast schon blutig gekratzt. Mary stockte in ihrer Bewegung. Ihre Augen glitten über die zerkratzte Haut und weiteten sich, als die Erkenntnis ihr klar vor Augen erschien. Jemand oder Etwas (manchmal wusste man das nicht!) verübte gerade, in diesem Moment, die sekundäre Magie. Hier, im Schloss! Mit einem Ruck riss sie ihre Augen von ihrem nun blutenden Handgelenk los und blickte sich gehetzt um. Anne konnte es nicht sein, ihre Signatur kannte sie bereits. Aber wer war es dann? Sie hechtete los, ihr Umhang hinter sich her wehend. Vorbei an Madame Pinze, der sie mit ihrem Umhang einige Bücher aus der Hand stieß, aus der Bibliothek heraus, dann rechts, links, wieder links, rechts, vorbei an einigen Klassenräumen, eine Treppe hinauf, einen Korridor entlang, sie blieb stehen um Peeves zurecht zu weisen, dann wieder eine Treppe hinunter und rechts, wieder links und dann rechts, abermals eine Treppe hinunter, vorbei an Flittwicks Büro und geradeaus am Ende des Korridors durch eine geheime Tür, eine Wendeltreppe hinab und durch die untere Tür, vorbei an Professor McGonagall, die sie im Vorbeieilen grüßte und über den Pausenhof, hinein in einen Nebenraum der großen Halle, durch die große Halle, sie grüßte ihre Tochter und aus der großen Halle hinaus in die Eingangshalle, von dort eine rutschige die Treppe hinab, vorbei an einigen Slytherins, durch einen dunklen Korridor, hin zu einem Klassenraum, den sie betrat, ihn durchquerte und schließlich vor einer dunklen Holztür stehen blieb. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und laut. Sie stieß die Tür auf und stolperte in das private Labor von Severus. Jener, als er dir Tür gehört hatte, war herum geschnellt, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er runzelte allerdings die Stirn, als er Mary erkannte. Diese japste nach Atem und griff nach der nächsten Tischkante. „Atmen, Mary, weiter atmen!", flüsterte sie sich selber zu und stützte sich am Tisch ab. Ihr Blick fiel auf Severus, der sie immer noch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte, immer noch schwer atmend ging sie auf ihn zu. An seiner Wange machte sie einen Schnitt aus, der leicht blutete und seine Hände waren voller Ruß. Sie kannte solche Hände, viel zu oft hatte sie sie selbst gehabt. Eine Nebenwirkung von missglückten Zaubern der…ihre Augen wurden groß. „Severus", sie griff nach seiner Hand und blickte sich dann um. Das Labor war das reinste Chaos. Phiolen und Reagenzgläser lagen zertrümmert auf dem Boden und ein Kessel war sogar in tausend Stücke zersprungen. „Was, zum Teufel, hast du versucht?", fragte Mary verwirrt. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie seinen stechenden Blick, der starr auf ihren Händen ruhte. Mary ließ ihn ruckartig los. „Was hast du versucht?", fragte sie erneut. Er sagte nichts, befühlte nur seine Wange, Blut tropfte langsam auf den Steinboden. Mary schritt zu dem Kessel oder das, was davon noch übrig geblieben war, hinüber und ging in die Hocke. Vorsichtig griff sie nach einem etwas größeren Stück und betrachtete es. Bedacht rieb sie mit ihrem Daumen über die schwarze Schicht Ruß und zog hinter ihrem Daumen eine glänzende Spur. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Kessel bestand aus purem Silber!

Mary blickte über ihre Schulter hinüber zu Severus, der immer noch regungslos auf das Chaos starrte. „Silber ist sehr resistent gegenüber sekundärer Zauberkraft. Außerdem spendet es dem Trank größere Kraft.", überlegte sie. Sie erhob sich wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe und schritt auf Severus zu. „Severus, ich weiß zwar nicht welchen Trank zu im Begriff warst zu brauen, aber das hier die sekundäre Magie angewandt wurde, ist offensichtlich! Also, was geht hier vor? Welchen Trank willst du brauen?" Snape antwortete nicht, er schritt auf eine der zertrümmerten Phiolen zu und hob eine große Scherbe hoch. Mary verdrehte die Augen und machte eine Bewegung ihrer Hand gen Kessel, im nächsten Augenblickt stand er wieder ganz da. Das Gleiche tat sie mit den Phiolen und Reagenzgläsern. Dann ließ sie sich auf einen der Tische sinken und blickte ihren Gegenüber eindringlich an. „Also, ich habe viel Zeit!"

„Ich aber nicht!", zischte Severus und begann Zutaten für einen neuen Trank zu sammeln. Darauf blickte er sich suchend um. „Suchst du diese hier?", fragte Mary grinsend. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Phiole mit reinstem Einhornblut. Snape schritt auf sie zu und wollte es ihr wegnehmen, doch Mary glitt rasch vom Tisch und umrundete ihn flink. „Du bekommst sie erst, wenn du mir sagst, was du hier tust." Sie blickte sich um. „Und wage es nicht mich zu belügen!" Sie hob mahnend den Zeigefinger. Severus hob verächtlich eine Augenbraue. Seine Wange blutete immer noch. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, lauernd, wie ein Raubtier, das zum Sprung ansetzt und beobachtete Mary. Doch schließlich verdrehte er genervt die Augen. „Ich braue den Trank der verbundenen Seelen." Mary schluckte. „Der Opfertod!" Severus nickte. Mary atmete ein und aus. „Wer ist der Gewinnende?", fragte sie. „Potter" Mary schluckte abermals. „Wer ist der Opfernde?", fragte sie. Nun war es an Severus zu schlucken. „Ich"

Mary senkte den Blick um ihm nicht ihre glasigen Augen zu zeigen. Severus würde sich opfern, opfern für einen Jungen, dessen Vater er nicht nur verabscheut hatte, sondern gehasst hatte. Er würde sterben für Harry, für sie, für die gesamte Zaubererwelt. Der Trank der verbundenen Seelen war simpel in der Theorie, nicht aber in der Praxis. Es gab einen Gewinnenden und einen Opfernden. Der Opfernde gab etwas von seinem Blut in den Trank und der Gewinnende nahm ihn zu sich. Durch die entsprechenden Zutaten und Komponenten im Trank verbanden sich die Seelen miteinander. Der Gewinnende, wenn er nun in eine Situation kam, die ihm das Leben kostete, lebte weiter, doch der Opfernde starb. In Harrys Fall war die Chance auf einen Sieg über Voldemort so gering, wie ein Sieg der französischen Quidditchnatzionalmannschaft gegen die Bulgaren.

Mary ging langsam um den Tisch herum. Severus blieb regungslos stehen. Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte sanft seine Gesichtswunde, der Schnitt war verschwunden. „Gibt es nicht eine andere Lösung, ich meine…" Severus hielt eine Hand hoch. „Ich habe mich dazu bereit erklärt und werde mein Wort nicht brechen, das bin ich ihm schuldig, Mary!" Sie blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Er hat von dir verlangt dich umzubringen. Mehr kann er nicht erwarten!" Ruckartig drehte Severus sich ihr zu. „Woher weißt du das?" Sie lächelte matt. „Bevor ich herkam, traf ich Lupin. Er erzählte mir alles. Von Dumbledores Brief an McGonagall, der deine Handlung erklärte, von deinen Tätigkeiten für den Orden und das du ein wachsames Auge auf Harry hast!" Sie blickte zu Boden und überlegte. Wenn sie ihm diese Aktion schon nicht ausreden konnte, konnte sie eigentlich nur eins tun. Sie schluckte abermals und hob ihren Kopf. „Kann…", ihre Stimme erstarb. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. Severus blickte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den Mary nicht deuten konnte. War es Dankbarkeit? Langsam nickte er. „Ich musste das Einhornblut neutralisieren und dabei ist…" Mary grinste verstehend. „…dir der Silberkessel detoniert." Er nickte. „Wie ist der Trank aufgebaut?", fragte Mary neugierig und beugte sich über die neuen Zutaten. Severus setzte seine Lehrermiene auf. „Der Trank der verbundenen Seelen benötig mindestens vier Monate Vorbereitungszeit. Er wird 32-mal aufgeheizt um das Blut des Opfernden mit dem Blut des Einhorns und den sechs verschiedenen Extrakten von sechs verschiedenen Kräutern zu vermischen." Mary runzelte die Stirn. „Wann wird der Einfluss der sekundären Magie benötigt?" „In den vier Monaten mindestens vier Mal." Sie nickte. „Und was ist, wenn der Zaubertrank schief geht?" Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Dann sind wir verloren."


End file.
